Estar Muerto No Es Fácil
by AtemFan18
Summary: La tragedia golpea y Joey Wheeler se ha ido para siempre. ¿No es así? Ahora Joey deberá comprender que a veces la muerte no es tan fácil como nos la pintan. *Traducción del fic 'Being Dead Ain't Easy' de D.Draggy*
1. Mi Día No Tan Malo, Totalmente Horrible

**Disclaimer: **Yu-Gi-Oh! no me pertenece, si fuera así la historia seguiría y sería rica como Kazuki Takashi, pero todos ya sabemos eso.

**Importante:** Este fic es una TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA del fanfic "Being Dead Ain't Easy" del autor D Draggy; cuento con su expreso consentimiento para realizarla.

Advertencias: Contiene muerte de un personaje, palabras malsonantes y algunos temas un poco violentos.

* * *

><p><strong>Estar Muerto No Es Fácil<strong>

**Capítulo Uno: Mi Día No Tan Malo, Totalmente Horrible**

Hombre, ha sido un día espeluznante. Comparado con todos los otros días que he tenido, este ha sido por lejos el más espeluznante, y créeme, he tenido días bastante malos. Ok, empezó bien, pero conforme avanzó apestó más.

¿Quieres saber por qué?

Bueno, te diré de todos modos. Sí, la miseria ama compartir, ¿verdad? Y yo tengo más de la que puedo repartir.

Así que… ¿por dónde empezar? ¿Ésta mañana está bien para ti?

Me levanté, fui al baño, me ocupé de mis necesidades, me vestí; la misma rutina. Eché un vistazo alrededor del departamento, agarré mis cosas de la escuela, pasé de puntillas sobre mi viejo, el cual estaba en el piso (o sí, ha estado bebiendo otra vez), y me fui a la escuela. Hasta aquí todo bien. Un día bastante normal hasta ahora.

Me fui a la escuela. No aprendí nada, pero vale la pena por sólo ver a mis amigos, ¿sabes? Estuvimos bromeando y divirtiéndonos. Tal vez demasiada diversión porque el maestro me mandó a detención. Al menos Kaiba también fue. Tal vez debería tirarle cosas más seguido, tomar al "saquito de dinero" una o dos veces. Tal vez tres o cuatro. Todavía pienso que yo no debería haber recibido una detención. Me refiero a que él empezó. ¡¿Qué, acaso el maestro esperaba que yo me quedara como si nada mientras él me llamaba _chihuahua_?

En fin, estaba lloviendo mientras salía por fin de ahí, y no traía un paraguas. Kaiba todavía estaba haciendo cosas de la escuela. Eso es algo bueno, porque después de una detención con él, lo último que quiero es oír que me llama perro mojado. Me estremecí un poco. Carajo, hace frío. Voy a estar empapado para cuando llegue a casa.

Empecé a caminar. Soy bastante miserable. La lluvia hace caer por completo mi cabello sobre mi cara lo cual provoca que me tape los ojos. Mis agujetas se desamarraron así que sólo las metí dentro de mis zapatos. Al menos no vivo muy lejos de la escuela. Otros quince minutos y estaría en casa.

Aquí es cuando mi día se pone mal.

Levanto mi vista y veo pasar la limo de Kaiba. Supongo que acababa de recoger a su hermano de la escuela después de acabar su detención. Kaiba, maldito rico apestoso. ¡Tiene su propia limo! Tiene casi la misma edad que yo y tiene su propia compañía, su propia mansión, su propio todo. Su hermano está bien, supongo. Espero que él no crezca para ser un mini-Seto Kaiba.

Caray, ojalá tuviera una limo. Apuesto a que es súper cómodo ahí dentro, ¿eh, Kaiba? Seco también. Todo brillante y negro. Cortesía de Kaiba Corp. Miro con más atención. Heh, supongo que tu limo no es tan genial después de todo, porque está saliendo humo de ella.

¡Esperenunminuto!

¿Humo saliendo de ella?

Ok, no es mi asunto pero eso es malo, ¿verdad? Así que comencé a correr tras la limo. No me tomó mucho tiempo alcanzarla porque de repente comenzó a zigzaguear por toda la calle, estrellándose contra un poste de luz, y explotó.

La cosa esa terminó cubierta en llamas.

Demonios.

No me malentiendan, ¿ok? Odio a Kaiba. Lo odio. Pero es mi deber ético o algo así tratar de rescatarlo, además, su hermano pequeño está ahí. Probablemente el chofer también.

Termino corriendo hacia los restos de la limo y trato de abrir la puerta. Está demasiado caliente así que intento usar mi chaqueta para proteger mis manos al intentar tocar la manija. Esto no es bueno; parece ser que la puerta está derretida. Oigo golpes y gritos viniendo dentro del carro. Los gritos parecen ser de Mokuba. Oigo más golpes contra la puerta. Kaiba debe estar pateando la puerta.

Los gritos se detuvieron.

Eso es malo.

Yo jalaba, él pateaba, y entre los dos, la puerta salió volando junto conmigo. No tuve mucho tiempo para quejarme porque pronto mi chaqueta se incendió y apenas pude deshacerme de ella.

Kaiba salió de la ex-limo con su hermano en brazos. Se tambalea un poco. Está muy mal. Mokuba se había desmayado pero no estaba herido de gravedad.

Eché un vistazo rápido. No puedo acercarme mucho porque todo está en llamas, pero parece que el chofer está desmayado o muerto. Supongo que muerto, porque luce como si le hubiera explotado una bomba en su cara. Trato de llegar a él pero el fuego es demasiado. Puedo escuchar a los bomberos que vienen en camino, tal vez ellos puedan sacarlo, porque estoy seguro que yo no.

Kaiba se encorvó debido al dolor. La lluvia aplastaba su cabello contra su cara. Su gabardina estaba destrozada y él tenía quemaduras por todos lados, pero él me vio y se enderezó. Aaay, ya debería irme.

Yo digo que sí.

Me fulminó con la mirada pero no dijo nada. ¡Bien, que sea así! Supongo que no puede estar seriamente herido si puede seguir siendo un idiota.

Así que me giré y me fui.

…Si claro. ¿De verdad creen que sólo me fui, así como así? _Claro que no_ giré y me fui. ¡¿Por qué clase de monstruo me toman?

Camino hacia Mr. CEO. "¿Kaiba, estás bien?" Yo NO estoy preocupado por él. De ninguna manera.

Mirada. "¿Tu qué crees, perro tonto?" él sisea. Me da la espalda y se encarga de su hermano.

Ok. El tiene otras cosas de qué preocuparse. Lo entiendo. Si fuera el caso de mi hermana, también sería bastante sarcástico.

Exactamente, no sé qué hacer, así que me quedo alrededor de Kaiba en caso de que me necesite. No es que me preocupe por él ni nada. Sólo quiero asegurarme de que su hermano está bien. Sí, claro.

… ¿A quién engaño? ¡Estoy preocupado por él!, ¿de acuerdo?

Pero sólo un poco.

Cállate.

Gracias.

Así que, ¿dónde estaba? Ah sí, junto a Kaiba.

Resultó ser que era un mal lugar para estar a su alrededor, porque de repente sentí como si alguien me hubiera dado un puñetazo en la espalda, pero peor. Caí sobre los brazos de Kaiba. Comenzó a gritarme pero se detuvo. Mirándome, con sus ojos abiertos en shock.

Entonces el dolor me golpea.

¡DEMONIOS, duele! Mierdamierdamierda ni siquiera puedo gritar, duele mucho…

Hice algún sonido. No lo sé. Debí hacerlo, pero no recuerdo.

Mierdamierda.

Kaiba está mirándome. No, está mirando a mi torso. Él está cubierto de sangre, pero no es suya. Sus ojos se vuelven brillosos mientras mira toda la sangre.

No quiero ver. No quiero…

…Ver.

…Alguien hizo un maldito agujero en mí. Luce realmente mal. No soy doctor; así que no sé qué tan mal. Me toma toda mi fuerza el sólo girar mi cabeza para ver quién me disparó por detrás.

Es un tipo con traje de negocios. Con cabello negro. Demasiado lejos para ver con mis ojos, pero luce decepcionado. Su objetivo debe haber sido Kaiba.

Genial. Acabo de salvar la vida de Kaiba y ni siquiera tenía intenciones de hacerlo. Será mejor que lo aprecie.

El pistolero huye.

¡Vuelve aquí cobarde-que-disparas-por-la-espalda! Trato de ir tras ése hijo de puta, pero no puedo moverme…

Hombre, hay mucha sangre. Probablemente sea ésa la razón por la que me siento muy mareado. Al menos ya no duele mucho.

Mi visión se hace borrosa también. ¿Es la lluvia lo que está en mis ojos?

Oh. Es porque Kaiba me está sacudiendo. Debe ser eso. Creo que él me está diciendo algo, pero es realmente difícil concentrarme en su voz. De todos modos lo intento.

_Vamos, concéntrate…_

"…perro tonto! ¡Quédate conmigo! ¡Abre tus ojos y quédate conmigo, tú perro sarnoso!"

_'Caray, dame un respiro con los insultos, Kaiba. Estoy herido, por si no te habías dado cuenta' _Trato de decirle, pero nada sale de mi boca más que sangre. Todavía estoy en sus brazos, haciendo un verdadero desastre con toda la sangre mezclada, el hollín y su ropa quemada. Su ropa está arruinada. Al igual que su limo. Al igual que yo.

Sabes, es algo lindo tenerlo así, que me sostenga en sus brazos. Él está totalmente mojado, al igual que yo, pero él es… cálido. Debo estar a punto de entrar en shock o algo. La única manera de que Kaiba estuviera cálido sería que fuera radioactivo. Tal vez sólo sea por la sangre que derramé sobre él.

Lo que sea, no me importa. Estoy cálido y no estoy molestando a nadie realmente. Ni siquiera puedo sentirlo sacudiéndome. Y estoy cansado, muy cansado.

Voy a cerrar los ojos por un Segundo. De verdad tengo sueño… no puedo mantenerlos abiertos…

Sé bueno… y despiértame cuando llegue la ambulancia, ¿ok?

"Joey, ¡NO!"

…Creo… que voy a tomar… una pequeña siesta ahora. Estoy tan cansado. Espero que… eso esté… bien contigo… Kaib-

* * *

><p>Bueno hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Feliz Año Nuevo a todos y recuerden que me encantará saber su opinión.<p> 


	2. Y Se Pone Peor y Peor

**Disclaimer: **Yu-Gi-Oh! no me pertenece, si fuera así Yami y Tea jamás habrían tenido esa cita.

**Importante:** Este fic es una TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA del fanfic "Being Dead Ain't Easy" del autor D Draggy; cuento con su expreso consentimiento para realizarla.

Advertencias: Palabras malsonantes y temas con ligera violencia.

* * *

><p><strong>Estar Muerto No Es Fácil<br>**

**Capítulo Dos: Y Se Pone Peor y Peor**

Huh, me pregunto dónde estoy. Lo último que recuerdo es… ¿qué es? No me preocupa. Supongo que no es nada importante.

Estoy rodeado de oscuridad. Oh, esperen, no lo estoy.

¿De dónde viene ese túnel? Es tan brillante que lastima mis ojos. Bájenle un poco, chicos. Muestren alguna consideración. Caray, la gente de estos días.

Debe haber alguna especie de vacío succionador ahí porque siento que me jala hacia él. Es bastante fuerte. Si entrecierro los ojos puedo ver como un remolino blanco en la luz.

Camino hacia él. Todo alrededor mío es negro excepto por la luz. Raro. El primer paso es duro, pero de ahí en adelante voy, se hace cada vez más fácil. Un paso, dos pasos, tres paso-

Y tropiezo con algo. Miro abajo.

Mis agujetas están desatadas. Las meto en mi zapato y miro de nuevo hacia arriba y de repente la luz se ha ido.

¿Qué…?

Oh bueno, supongo que no hay motivo para seguir caminando.

Miro de nuevo hacia abajo para amarrar mis agujetas y en lugar de la oscuridad que estaba antes, me encuentro con una vista aérea de Domino City.

…Domino City! ¡Estoy flotando sobre Domino City!

"¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?" Grité. No tengo idea de porqué no estaba asustado antes, pero seguro que ahora lo estoy. ¡La gente no anda flotando en el aire sólo porque sí!

Todo viene a mí como si me golpearan con un ladrillo en la cara.

Lluvia, limo, fuego, sangre, dolor, pistolero, KaibaKaibaKaiba…_"¡Joey, NO!"_

La 'tierra' desaparece debajo de mis pies y caigo hacia la ciudad.

...*...

Aterrizo en un cementerio.

Bueno, no exactamente 'aterrizo', más bien 'floto'. Mientras estaba cayendo desde donde carajo estuviera antes, me di cuenta que tengo un cierto control de la velocidad de descenso si me concentro mucho. Y gritando. Sin embargo, no podía dirigir ni controlar mi dirección.

¡Hey, miren! ¡Los chicos están ahí! Está Yuugi y su abuelo, y Tristán, Tea, Bakura y también Mai junto a mi hermana Serenity, Mamá y Papá…

Mokuba y Seto Kaiba. Y un montón de gente también. Nadie se ha dado cuenta de mi presencia aún.

Caray, lucen terrible. Me pregunto porqué.

"¡Chicos, anímense! Todos lucen como si su perro hubiera muerto."

Reflexiono un momento sobre eso y me pego en la frente. Tengo suerte de que no estén gritándome por decir algo tan estúpido. ¡_Por supuesto_ que lucen tristes! Están en un maldito cementerio. Alguien murió. Debió haber sido alguien popular, con toda esta gente recordándolo. Eso o lo odiaban mucho, tanto para asegurarse que está muerto. Me pregunto quién fue el pobre tipo. Por suerte hay una placa aquí, echemos un vistazo:

_Joseph Wheeler_

_Enero 25, 1985 – Marzo 28, 2003_

_Un gran chico, y el mejor amigo en el mundo._

_Todos te extrañaremos._

…Estoy muerto.

Yo. Muerto.

NO PUEDO ESTAR MUERTO. ¡ESTOY AQUÍ!

Giro a mi alrededor. "¡Hey chicos! ¡Estoy aquí!" Me dirijo hacia ellos. "¿Chicos? Siento haber desaparecido como lo hice, casi fui absorbido por un enorme agujero de luz o algo así." Me río nerviosamente. Deben estarse preguntando qué he estado fumando. "Suena loco, ¿no es así? Pero ya regresé, y todo está bien, ¿verdad? ¿Verdad?"

¡Por qué todos están alejándose!

Ja ja, ¿es una broma, verdad? Están molestos porque me fui y ahora están burlándose de mi, ¿verdad? Bueno, jajaja, muy gracioso chicos. Miren como me río. Es muy divertido.

JAJAJA

Okay, la hora de la risa terminó, es tiempo de voltearse y decir que es una broma.

Estoy esperando.

"…Chicos? ¡Esto YA NO ES GRACIOSO! ¡No lo es! … ¡Vamos, estoy justo aquí! ¡No estoy muerto! ¡NO ESTOY MUERTO!"

Agarro a Yuugi y lo sacudo, pero su cuerpo no se mueve. Es como si él no pudiera sentirme. Sacudo mi mano enfrente de su cara y él ni siquiera parpadea. Sólo se gira y sigue su camino.

Todos están ignorándome. Subiendo a sus coches y alejándose, dejándome solo. Así como así.

Se han ido.

Supongo que llegué justo al final del funeral, o de la conmemoración o lo que sea que haya sido.

El final de _mi_ funeral, el final de _mi_ conmemoración.

Recuerdo un día en el que llegué tarde a clase, y el maestro me dijo, "Joey Wheeler, tú llegarías tarde hasta en tu propio funeral"

Es…gracioso.

Tan gracioso que sólo puedo llorar.

* * *

><p>Quería poner este capítulo mañana, pero mejor lo hice hoy para que los que regresan a labores puedan leerlo sin prisas. Y también pueden considerarlo como regalo de Año Nuevo.<p>

La última parte es algo (si no es que bastante) triste, en lo personal a mi me saca la lagrimita. En fin, me encantará leer su opinión. n.n


	3. El Poder del Pensamiento Positivo

**Disclaimer: **Yu-Gi-Oh! no me pertenece, si fuera así Yami habría recobrado un cuerpo y se hubiera quedado con Yugi.

**Importante:** Este fic es una TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA del fanfic "Being Dead Ain't Easy" del autor D Draggy; cuento con su expreso consentimiento para realizarla.

Advertencias: Palabras malsonantes y temas con ligera violencia.

* * *

><p><strong>Estar Muerto No Es Fácil<br>**

**Capítulo Tres: El Poder del Pensamiento Positivo.**

No sé cuánto tiempo he estado aquí. El tiempo vuela cuando estás divirtiéndote, ¿no es así? Sí, es un bonito cementerio pero realmente ya no quiero estar por aquí. Malos recuerdos, si sabes a lo que me refiero. Es tiempo de moverse, de seguir adelante. Salgo de aquí para dar un pequeño paseo.

Andar paseando cuando estás muerto es un poco extraño, quitando el hecho de que no deberías estar caminando por ahí, a eso me refiero. No puedo oír mis pasos. Es como si ni siquiera estuviera ahí. Salgo del cementerio y camino por la acera. Al parecer ese chico no me ve-

_Duh! Por supuesto que él no puede verme._

-y camina justo a través de mí.

Justo. A través. De Mí.

Y todo lo que consigo es un poco de cosquilleo.

Él ni siquiera se da cuenta.

No puedo creer que estoy muerto. ¡Sólo cerré mis ojos por un segundo! ¡Estaba cansado, no muriendo! Es decir, después de todo lo que pasé, después del Reino de los Duelistas, _así _es cómo me vencen. Me siento un poco desilusionado.

Tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de lo que aquella luz y el túnel eran supuestamente. Cuánto apuestan a que eso era el Más Allá. La Vida Futura. ¡No puedo creer que soy un fantasma sólo porque tropecé con mis agujetas! Si fuera tan fácil, el mundo no estaría lleno de fantasmas. ¿Acaso pasó cuando miré abajo? ¿Estaría en alguna clase de paraíso si no lo hubiera hecho? Apuesto lo que sea a que hubiera terminado en el lugar donde todos los chicos guapos van. Estaría sexymente muerto.

…Estoy muerto. Estoy bromeando en mi cabeza cuando todo lo que quiero es gritar ¡QUE NO PUEDO ESTAR MUERTO! NO NO NO-

¡Detente!

Respira profundo. Bueno, no realmente, porque puedo sentir que no hay aire entrando en mis pulmones y eso está mal y-

De-ten-te. Enloquecer no ayudará.

_Ok, Joey. Caíste desde aquél… lugar, así que todo lo que tienes que hacer es volar hacia arriba. Fácil._

Fácil. Claaaro. No soy un maldito pájaro.

Pero…

Estoy muerto.

La gente muerta siempre, siempre tiene súper poderes.

Es un poco exagerado, lo sé. No puedo pensar bien en este momento.

Nada aún.

_Arriba._

Nada. Sigo en el suelo.

Bueno, no estaba intentándolo mucho. Tal vez necesito concentrarme un poco más. Así que cierro mis ojos y trato de pensar como si fuera un pajarito. Supongo que luzco constipado, pero nadie puede verme de todos modos, así que a quién le importa.

Pongo un brazo arriba en el aire, con mi puño hacia el cielo, mientras pongo mi otra mano en mi cadera. Como Superman. Salto alto y caigo, pero me sostengo un poco en el aire. ¿Tal vez eso lo haga más fácil? Espero que no luzca demasiado bobo.

ARRIBA ARRIBA ARRIBA

Caray, me siento tonto.

¡ARRIBA! ¡ARRIBA! ¡ARRIBA!

…Y arriba! Definitivamente estoy sobre el piso. ¡FUNCIONÓ! ¡La pose de Superman fue el truco!

¡Estoy volando! Es un pájaro, es un avión, no, ¡es Súper Joey!

Más rápido que…una tortuga. Ok, tal vez no _así_ de lento. Las tortugas no pueden volar.

Aún así…

Esto va a tomar un rato.

Está bien. No tengo prisa. No es que quiera apresurarme o algo así. Sólo que no quiero ser un tipo muerto caminando.

Wow! Estoy muy alto. La gente de allá abajo se ve muy pequeña. ¡Luz brillante, allá voy!

En cualquier minuto. Sip, en cualquier minuto.

…He dejado de moverme. Es difícil calcular la distancia pero creo que estoy tan arriba como ése avión de allá.

Ésto. No. Es. Bueno.

¡ARRIBA! ¡ARRIBA! ¡ARRIBA!

No está funcionando. Y ése avión cada vez está más cerca.

¡ABAJO! ¡ABAJO! ¡ABAJOOOO!

Y me estrello contra la acera, pegando con mis pies. Sólo me detengo cuando el cemento está justo a la mitad de mi pecho. Ugh.

Después de un poco de subir y bajar, finalmente estoy donde empecé.

Bueno, esto es simplemente increíble, ¿no es así? Supongo que tengo que quedarme en el suelo mientras encuentro la manera de salir de este lío.

Mirando el lado bueno, puedo volar. O algo así.

* * *

><p>Gracias a todos por sus reviews y alertas, estos me motivan a seguir con la traducción y a actualizar más rápido. Es posible que suba el próximo capítulo el domingo.<p>

Saludos y buen fin de semana!


	4. Una Razón Para Seguir

**Disclaimer: **Yu-Gi-Oh! no me pertenece, si fuera así Yami y Tea jamás habrían tenido esa cita.

**Importante:** Este fic es una TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA del fanfic "Being Dead Ain't Easy" del autor D Draggy; cuento con su expreso consentimiento para realizarla.

Advertencias: Palabras malsonantes y temas con ligera violencia.

* * *

><p><strong>Estar Muerto No Es Fácil<br>**

**Capítulo Cuatro: Una Razón Para Seguir.**

Después de la "lección de vuelo", pasé unas cuantas semanas visitando a mis amigos. Ellos no pueden verme, sentirme o siquiera oírme.

Eso duele.

Mi hermana obtuvo la operación de sus ojos que tanto necesitaba, pagada con el dinero que gané en el Reino de los Duelistas. Serenity puede ver bien ahora. Incluso hubo un poco de dinero que sobró. Pero ella está destrozada por mí.

Hermanita, siento mucho que no puedas ver a tu hermano mayor una vez más. De verdad lo siento.

Estoy con ella por un rato. No sé si eso ayuda o no.

¿Mamá y Papá? Bueno, Mamá realmente nunca me vio crecer y todavía tiene a Serenity. Ella nunca me conoció, así que a ella no le duele mucho. Papá dejó de beber. Supongo que mi muerte fue como una bofetada que lo sacó de su estupor e hizo que dejara el alcohol, o algo así.

Estoy feliz de que esté poniendo su vida en orden.

Bien por ti Pa. Si sólo lo hubieras hecho, no lo sé, diez años antes, eso hubiera sido genial. Aún así es mejor tarde que nunca, ¿verdad viejo?

Tea, Bakura y el Abuelo todavía están algo tristes, pero siguen adelante bastante bien. Algunas veces creo que Bakura… nah.

Nosotros no éramos muy cercanos, así que estoy bien con eso. Que sigan adelante es genial.

Tristán…él pasa mucho tiempo mirando a la nada. Ya no sonríe mucho, y cada vez que lo hace, bueno... puedes darte cuenta que está fingiendo. Cada vez que ve a Kaiba, adopta una expresión realmente fea en su rostro. Me asusta.

Él, de alguna forma se aleja del grupo. Aún cuando él los está alejando, ellos tratan de ayudarlo.

Espero que él me olvide. Quiero decir, me alegra saber que significo mucho para él, pero no quiero que sea miserable, saben. Él fue mi primer amigo de verdad.

Yuugi llora mucho. Estaba muy mal al principio, pero después se quedaba ido, algo así como Tristán, por minutos enteros, o tal vez él hablaba con alguien a quien no puedo ver. Supongo que él habla con su otro yo. Ése chico 'Yami' da un poco de miedo, pero lo que sea que le diga a Yuugi de verdad ayuda.

No era mi intención herirte, Yuug. Desearía poder abrazarte, sostenerte, pero no puedo, no realmente, no importa cuánto lo intente. Lamento dejarte así.

Algunas veces me pregunto si Yuugi puede verme. Se queda mirando justo donde estoy, y después sacude su cabeza y comienza a llorar una y otra vez. Tal vez su Rompecabezas tiene que ver con eso. Tal vez debería tratar de hablar un poco más cuando él no esté tan dolido. No hay forma de que pueda oírme ahora en las condiciones en las que está.

¿Los Kaiba? Los veo en la escuela. Ellos están bien. Mokuba realmente no me conocía y Kaiba se ve igual que siempre: frío y creído. Hombre, uno pensaría que él estaría un poco dolido por mí. ¡¿Cuál es su problema? Difícil de creer, pero creo que ahora él es más frío que antes de que yo…

Las heridas que se hizo por _la limusina del fuego de la muerte _están sanando bastante bien. Aún odio al tipo. Eso nunca cambiará.

Tristán ha estado haciéndole caras últimamente. Creo que culpa a Kaiba por lo que sucedió.

Así es, he estado visitando a los chicos. Ahora simplemente voy paseando por ahí sin hacer nada. Aunque me estoy quedando sin cosas que hacer, saben. Camino por ahí, vuelo un poco, camino un poco más. Por alguna razón caminar es más rápido que volar.

Mis pies me guían directo al cementerio.

Ustedes saben, _ése_ cementerio.

Y saben algo, Kaiba está parado junto a mi tumba. Está perdido en sus pensamientos, como si quisiera decir algo. Luce un poco estresado. Es un poco tarde; el sol se ha ocultado desde hace mucho. Bueno, ya que tiene muchas ganas en hablarme, supongo que sólo debo ser amable y escucharlo, ¿cierto?

Sip, hay una especie de emoción en la cara de Kaiba. Aunque no puedo decir que es.

"Wheeler"

"Kaiba" Yo respondo. El no puede escucharme, por supuesto. Porque estoy muerto y todo. Supongo que tendré que fingir que él puede.

Él traga. "Finalmente atrapamos al hombre que te asesinó. Era un ex-empleado mío enojado. También fue él quien puso los explosivos en la limo.

Entrecierro mis ojos. "¿Tu empleado? Así que ¿estás diciendo que fue tu culpa?"

"En cierta manera, supongo que puedes culparme por tu muerte. Mi ex-empleado, mi responsabilidad. Debería haberlo visto venir"

Quiero hacerlo, pero en realidad no puedo culpar a Kaiba por ello. "Nah. Tú sólo lo despediste. Cualquiera echaría a un chiflado como ése. No te castigues a ti mismo por eso." Miro hacia abajo y le doy una patada-fantasma a una roca. "No te culpes. Yo no lo hago."

Pausa. Es como si en realidad él _pudiera_ oírme.

Kaiba se aclara la garganta. "Nunca te agradecí por salvar la vida de Mokuba, ¿o sí lo hice, Joey? Y la mía" él agrega en el último momento.

¿La vida de Mokuba? Y me ha llamado Joey. Puedo contar con una mano las veces que me ha llamado 'Joey'. Sin agregarle ningún insulto, quiero decir.

"Pero no hice nada" Sólo me interpuse en el camino de la bala.

Él sacude su cabeza. "Nunca podría haber logrado abrir la puerta sin tu ayuda. Estaba reforzada para prevenir intrusiones de la gente. La diseñé yo mismo"

"Bueno, eso es lo que obtienes cuando empiezas a meterte con puertas en perfecto estado. Aquí tienes un consejo desde el más allá: eres listo Kaiba, pero deja el diseño de limos a los profesionales."

"Lo que sea, nunca pensé que tendría necesidad de salir en una emergencia en la cual las puertas se hubieran derretido. Muy poca visión de mi parte, realmente. Debí habérselo dejado a los profesionales." Él se detiene para masajearse la frente. "Me costó la vida de un chofer de limo que había estado conmigo por cinco años. Mokuba y yo podríamos haber muerto por la inhalación de humo, si no es que por el fuego mismo."

Nunca pensé que vería el día en que Kaiba me agradeciera por algo. "Eh, de nada." Le miro con detenimiento. Hay bolsas bajo sus ojos. "Ve a casa y duerme un poco, Kaiba. Te ves agotado."

Él me ignora.

"Y gracias por tomar esa bala por mí." Él continúa. Le da a mi tumba una especie de sonrisa insultante. "Aunque no creo que lo hayas hecho deliberadamente." Aparece una contracción en su rostro y ahí está ése gesto de burla marca Kaiba. "Sólo un idiota haría algo tan tonto, pero por supuesto, tú eres uno."

"¡Soy QUÉ!"

"Eres ambas, un idiota y un tonto." Y pone su sonrisa autosificiente.

Estúpido. Retiro las cosas lindas que dije. "¡Tú crees que haría algo tan estúpido a propósito!" Le gruño. "¡Tú crees que quiero estar muerto! ¡Me debes una grande, Kaiba!"

Kaiba frunce el ceño. "Sí, te debo una Wheeler, pero es difícil pagar una deuda a un hombre muerto" El ceño se desvanece y se convierte en algo que no puedo leer. "Ahora que lo pienso, supongo que esa situación… me molesta."

¡Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir! "¿Te molesta? ¡Te MOLESTA! ¡A TI!" Exploto. "¡¿Quién es el tipo muerto aquí? ¡_Yo _soy quien está jodidamente _molesto, _estúpido!" ¡Hombre, desearía que pudiera oírme!

Saquito-de-dinero mira su reloj. "Bueno, ha sido aburrido hablarle a tu tumba. Es tiempo de terminar esta pequeña conversación." Parpadea y su expresión cambia hasta convertirse en esa maldita sonrisa. "Espero que estés divirtiéndote persiguiendo 'Frisbees' y olfateando árboles allá en el gran parque del cielo… _chihuahua_."

¡HIJO DE PERRA! Me lanzo hacia él y trato de golpearlo en la cabeza. Sorpresa sorpresa, nada sucede.

Con eso, camina hacia su maldito coche de niño rico, que cuesta más que todas las casas juntas que hay por aquí y se aleja perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche, hacia su maldita mansión de niño mimado.

Grrrrrrr…

¡Me hace enfadar TANTO!

Golpeo el suelo en una 'realmente-no-golpeo-el-suelo-porque-soy-un-fantasma' manera.

No. Satisfecho. Del. Todo. ¡Desearía que fuera su cara! Idiota.

Kaiba apestoso.

Voy a perseguir tu trasero.


	5. Por qué Joey Cruzó el Camino

**Disclaimer:** Yu-Gi-Oh! no me pertenece, si fuera así mi Jono no sufriría tanto por su padre y estaría felizmente con Kaiba!

**Importante:** Este fic es una TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA del fanfic "Being Dead Ain't Easy" del autor D Draggy; cuento con su expreso consentimiento para realizarla.

**Advertencias:** Palabras malsonantes y temas con ligera violencia.

* * *

><p><strong>Estar Muerto No Es Fácil<br>**

**Capítulo Cinco: Por qué Joey Cruzó el Camino**

He descubirerto mi misión en la no-vida:

Perseguir a Seto Kaiba.

Así es, ¡voy a hacer el papel de fantasma vengativo y arruinaré su vida! ¡Ya me oíste, saquito-de-dinero! ¡Voy a perseguirte día y noche y no te dejaré dormir ni trabajar hasta que colapses!

…Aún cuando él no puede oírme, ni verme, ni nada. Ya veré como le hago después.

Además, no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

Sé donde vive Kaiba, así que todo lo que tengo que hacer es caminar, volar o subirme a algún carro que me lleve hasta allá.

No hay problema.

Deben estarse preguntando cómo haré para subirme a un carro. Me refiero a que un fantasma con cuerpo invisible, más caminar a través de las cosas no hace posible subirse a los carros, ¿verdad?

Seguro tengo suerte, porque no soy eso.

Descubrí que puedo tocar las cosas aunque sea un poco. Puedo sentarme, recargarme en las paredes, agarrar cosas, y todo eso. Puedo hacer lo contrario también. Si me concentro, puedo atravesar cualquier cosa. Y si _no_ me concentro, puedo… errr… atravesar las cosas. O, mmm, tal vez no.

… Dame un respiro, hombre! ¡Soy nuevo en este asunto!

Puedo mover cosas. Como si me sentara en un sofá o algo parecido. Puedo sentarme en él, pero el asiento no se hunde. ¿Entiendes a lo que me refiero? Si alguien azota un puerta en mi cara, y sí, me ha pasado, soy empujado hacia atrás, aunque el tipo en el otro lado no siente la puerta golpear contra algo. Si pateo una pared, o me voy hacia atrás o mi pie simplemente la atraviesa, depende de mi humor.

Déjame ponerlo de esta manera: Algunas veces puedo atravesar las cosas y otras veces no. Así. ¿Suficientemente claro para ti? Bien.

Así que sólo camino hacia un carro detenido por la luz roja del semáforo, atravieso la puerta cerrada, y me pongo cómodo en el asiento trasero. ¡La luz se pone en verde y ya estamos en camino!

Sí, podría simplemente volar hasta allá, pero así es más rápido. A excepción de que Kaiba viva en el cielo, incluso _caminar_ es más rápido que volar.

De pronto veo una enorme mansión. ¡Ésta es mi parada, todos abajo!

Esta es la parte difícil. El carro sigue moviéndose, así que esto será algo complicado. Cierro mis ojos, me ordeno a mi mismo 'no estar ahí', y caigo a través del carro. Luego, comienzo a correr entre diez carros aproximadamente mientras cruzo la calle. Ok, ok, ellos me atraviesan, nada malo en sí, pero sigue sitiéndose raro. Algo así como muchos toques que me hacen sentir un poco electrocutado.

…Fiu! Finalmente logro cruzar la calle. Déjenme decirles, que me tomó un poco de tiempo perfeccionar la técnica Joey Wheeler Autoestopista No-Muerto. ¿Ustedes me recuerdan haberla mencionado cuando iba rebotando o atravesando, verdad? Bueno, salir rebotando de un carro a otro no es divertido. No lo intenten, especialmente si no están muertos.

La mansión de Kaiba es grande, realmente grande. Hay una valla puntiaguda y alta alrededor de todo el perímetro. En las puertas hay un intercomunicador de voz de alta tecnología. Hay guardias por todos lados patrullando los jardines y sus alrededores. Todos ellos tienen esas chaquetas en las sobresale el lugar en el que guardan sus pistolas.

Ooh, intimidante. Muy mal que yo pueda simplemente caminar entre ellos. ¡Ha ha!*

Saben, no creo que Kaiba tuviera antes tantos guardaespaldas esparcidos por toda su mansión. Tal vez el incidente con el psicótico de la bomba lo hizo poner a tantos hombres.

…Y aquí estoy, adentro de la casa del Señor Jefe-CEO Paranoico, ni más ni menos. Tiene clase. Tengo que admitir que Kaiba sabe como vivir con _estilo_. Bueno, ¿dónde podrá estar?

Es hora de explorar un poco.

…..*…..

¿Mencioné que este lugar es enorme? ¿Enorme, como si dentro hubiera tantas habitaciones que pareciera un laberinto? No es que esté perdido o algo. Claaaro. No ando perdido, sólo estoy explorando.

Caray, Kaiba deberías poner alguna especie de mapa o directorio o algo con que ubicarte en la puerta de enfrente. No es como si él no pudiera pagar eso.

Ok, vine en _esa _dirección y fui en _esta_ y luego giré a la derecha en la tercera puerta. No, esperen, no había dado vuelta a la izquierda en la segunda puerta y luego bajé hacia el recibidor para…Aaaa, olvídenlo. Sólo elegiré un camino al azar y lo seguiré.

Encuentro un cuarto con ruido viniendo de él y me meto.

Es la sala de estar. Mokuba está en el suelo acostado con un control en sus manos, jugando un videojuego. Parece como uno de carreras, si no me equivoco. Está sonriendo como un loco, así que supongo que está ganando. Parece divertido.

Desearía poder jugar también.

Me doy a mi mismo una sacudida. _¡Ya es suficiente con eso de angustiarse! ¡Ve y encuentra a Kaiba!_

Giro sobre mis pies y comienzo a andar através de los cuartos, uno por uno como debí haber hecho antes.

Cocina, un poco desordenada porque los Kaibas cenaron hace poco. Comedor. Biblioteca. Estudio. Piscina cubierta. Otra sala. Baño. Recibidor. Sala con Mokuba. Biblioteca. Piscina. ¡¿Dónde carajos está Kaiba? No puedo cazar al maldito si no lo encuentro primero.

¿Estoy yendo en círculos, o qué?

Claro que no. No estoy perdido, así que no puedo estar yendo en círculos.

Um.

…Hey, encontré las escaleras! Ahora debería llegar a algún lado. No sé porqué no las encontraba, éstas cosas son tan grandes que es imposible no verlas. Quisiera llegar hasta el tope, subirme a un trineo y deslizarme todo hacia abajo, sólo por diversión. ¡Me refiero a que los escalones son tan anchos que podría incluso recostarme sobre uno! Voy subiendo la escalera justo a tiempo para ver pasar a Kaiba. ¡Ya era hora! Lo sigo hasta que él se mete a un cuarto y cierra la puerta.

Sé que sólo tengo que meterme ahí, pero, no lo sé…

Bueno, puedo esperar hasta que él salga. Ahora que sé donde está, puedo estar tranquilo. No voy a perderme-eee, quiero decir, _dar vueltas _otra vez.

Me refiero a que sólo porque nunca he estado aquí no significa que deba espiar.

…Ustedes saben, si mantengo un ojo en la puerta de Kaiba, no me confundiré acerca de dónde estoy, mientras yo no vaya muy lejos todo estará bien. Así que, exploremos el segundo piso, ¿les parece?

Habitación. Habitación. Baño. Estudio. Habitación. Baño. Habitación. Mini-cocina. Cuarto vacío. Puerta trasera de Kaiba. ¡Hombre, sal ya de una vez! ¡Me estoy aburriendo!

Seguro que está tomándose su tiempo de lo lindo. Me pregunto ¿qué está haciendo?

Sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo.

Como soy educado y todo, toco primero. ¡No es mi culpa que no haga un sonido! "¡Listo o no, Kaiba, aquí voy!"

Lo digo animadamente. No es mi culpa que él no pueda oír _eso _tampoco.

Suficiente con las formalidades. Me siento como en mi casa y entro a la habitación.

* * *

><p>Aaa creí que no iba a poder tener listo el capítulo antes de la hora! Por suerte sí lo terminé y aparte lo revisé. En el caso de que se me fuera un error por favor díganme para que lo una parte en la que me confundí y dejé una palabra en inglés aaa por suerte la vi y la corregí. n.n<p>

Espero que les esté gustando la historia y no se les haga lenta ni aburrida, si es así díganlo también (les juro que no muerdo) para que les dé una probadita de lo que pasará.

hay ese joey, siempre tan vivo verdad? Bueno ya veremos cómo se las ingenia al tratar de molestar a Kaiba. y hablando de éste, ustedes qué creen que haya estado haciendo en su cuarto?

mmm traten de adivinar! y déjenmelo en un review!

Buen inicio de semana a todos!

pd. he decido que actualizaré los fines de semana y los días jueves, qué les parece? cualquier cosa que quieran decir dejen un review o pueden pasar a mi face: .com/pages/sakura18diana/307412375970266

*aaa lo olvidaba, este signo lo puse porque aquí la autora pone una expresión conocida o llamada como "neener-neener" que tiene la intención de burlase de alguien o expresar el 'yo sé algo que tú no' o 'yo puedo hacer algo que tú no', pero en español lo podríamos interpretar también como un sonido de burla, algo así como el que hace Nelson de Los simpson. amo ese ha-ha!

Y también algo importante, el título del capítulo hace referencia a ese dicho de "¿por qué la gallina cruzó la carretera?" pero no supe bien cómo poner ese tono jojo, o sí lo hice bien?

saludos!


	6. Kaiba

**Disclaimer: **Yu-Gi-Oh! no me pertenece, si fuera así Joey no habría sufrido por culpa de Mai.

**Importante:** Este fic es una TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA del fanfic "Being Dead Ain't Easy" del autor D Draggy; cuento con su expreso consentimiento para realizarla.

Advertencias: Palabras malsonantes y temas con ligera violencia.

* * *

><p><strong>Estar Muerto No Es Fácil<strong>

**Capítulo Seis: Kaiba**

Entro… al baño.

Eh heh heh. Oops.

¡No es lo que ustedes creen! Él está tomando una ducha, no es que yo... eee... Ustedes entienden, ¿verdad? Puedo oír el ruido del agua cayendo en la regadera. Supongo que no lo oí antes porque la puerta del baño es bastante gruesa. O tal vez no estaba poniéndo atención, eso o me estoy quedando sordo. Lo que sea. Hay paredes de vidrio pulido alrededor de la regadera, así que no estoy viendo la piel arrugada de Kaiba. Y como no puedo ver nada, no hay razón para irme.

Hombre, este es el baño más bonito que he visto. Azulejos negros de mármol, grifos brillantes, elegantes cajones y armarios, y todos los artículos debidamente organizados. Un lugar para todo y todo en su lugar. Todo es tan ordenado que hasta da miedo. It's all so neat, it's scary.

Oh, y hay un enorme espejo colocado de pared a pared. Aunque se está empañando debido al vapor del baño caliente de Kaiba. Trato de no mirarlo porque aún no me he acostumbrado a no tener un reflejo. Estoy siendo bobo, lo sé.

Debería tratar de superarlo. ¡Ningún espejo tomará lo mejor de Joey Wheeler! Asi que lo pico con mi dedo. ¡Toma eso! Heh, me da risa.

Mi dedo deja una marca en el espejo. Hay un punto donde no hay agua, donde estuvo mi dedo.

Ustedes saben lo que eso significa, ¿verdad?

¡Realmente puedo _hacer_ algo en el mundo real! ¡Traigan la champaña!

Pico el espejo otra vez.

Nada.

Ok. La primera vez fue de suerte.

No. No voy a creer eso.

Concéntrate.

Me estoy concentrando muchísimo en la punta de mi dedolas tiempo que lentamente hago una línea en el espejo. ¡Está funcionando! ¡No fue suerte!

Después de un minuto, he conseguido dibujar una letra chueca.

Kaiba sigue duchándose. Hombre, ¿es que no se le acaba el agua caliente? Me encojo de hombros. No es mi problema. Tengo otras cosas de qué preocuparme.

Empiezo a escribir el mensaje, letra por letra, lentamente. Justo termino cuando el cierra la llave. Me acostumbré tanto al sonido que siento que algo anda mal ahora.

Mojado y desnudo, ahí está Kaiba. Parado ahí. Mojado. Desnudo.

Él parpadea.

Yo parpadeo.

Los dos gritamos como niñas.

"AAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

El deja de gritar y se tambalea hacia el espejo.

¿Qu-?

Ah. Él estaba gritando hacia el espejo, no hacia mí. Supongo que sigo siendo invisible. Oh bien.

Ha ha ha. El mensaje del espejo valió los quince minutos de ardua concentración. Sonrío burlonamente hacia él. Toma eso ricachón.

¿Qué piensas de mi pequeño mensaje, Su Real Desnudez?

What cha think o' my little message, Your Royal Nakedness?

_JOEY ESTVO AKI_

Y una carita feliz. Tiene que tener la carita feliz.

Él está contemplando el espejo como si no pudiera creer lo que está viendo.

De repente, hay alguien golpeando la puerta. "¡HERMANO MAYOR! ¿QUÉ SUCEDE?" Es Mokuba.

A Kaiba le toma un segundo agarrar una toalla y ponersela en la cintura antes de abrir la puerta del baño. Él agarra fuertemente del brazo a Mokuba y comienza a sacudirlo rudamente. "¡TÚ CREES QUE ESO ES GRACIOSO!" le grita en la cara de su hermano. Su cara está distorsionada por la ira y la pena, viendolo así luce horrible.

Me alejo completamente de Kaiba. ¿Qué carajo le sucede?

"¡¿Y BIEN?"

"No... No sé de que... no entiendo qué es lo que está mal, hermano," Mokuba susurra. "Lo... lo siento"

De la nada Kaiba parece despertar. "Mokuba, Mokuba, lo siento mucho, siento haberte gritado, ¿estás bien, estás herido?" El se arrodilla junto a él y trata de revisar si el pequeñó tiene heridas. "Siento haberme desquitado contigo, hermanito. No era mi intención hacerlo. ¿Estás bien?"

Mokuba solloza un poco, pero asiente. "Her... Hermano..."

Kaiba se calma un poco. "¿Si, Mokuba?"

"¿Por qué estabas gritando?"

La cara del tipo se pone seria. "Era nada importante" Lo siento, pero estoy seguro de que no lució como 'nada' para mí, Kaiba.

"No sonó como nada para mí," dice Mokuba escéptico.

Kaiba vacila. "Mokuba... Tengo algo que preguntarte."

Los ojos del peque se posan en los de su hermano. El niño lo adora, no me pregunten porqué. "¿Qué es, hermano mayor?"

Kaiba se aparta y deja entrar a su hermano al baño. "Tú escribiste... eso?" él pregunta, apuntando al espejo.

Mokuba lee el mensaje que escribí y jadea. "¡NO! De ninguna manera, no escribiría algo como eso, lo juro!"

"¿Estás seguro?"

El pequeño asiente. "Ajá. Lo juro, nunca toqué el espejo, hermano."

"Ya veo. Y sé que ese mensaje no estaba ahí esta mañana. Por lo tanto, alguien debió entrar a la mansión y decidió jugarme una especie de broma enferma." Sus ojos se entrecierran. "No me divierte."

"A mí tampoco." Mokuba traga dificultosamente. "O tal vez Joey realmente _estuvo_ aquí..." Escucha a tu hermano menor, Kaiba. ¡Él sabe de lo que está hablando!

Kaiba se ríe sin humor. "Ese podrá ser tonto e idiota, pero incluso él no se levantaría de entre los muertos sólo para entrar en mi baño y dejar tontos mensajes."

¡Sí lo haría! "¡Ahí es donde te equivocas, Kaiba!" Le replico. "Me gustaría entrar en un baño y dejar mensajes... tontos..." Me quedo callado.

Saben, creo que acabo de insultarme a mí mismo.

"Hermano..."

"Ve a hacer tu tarea, Mokuba. Tenemos escuela mañana."

Mokuba luce como si quisiera replicarle a su hermano, pero Kaiba lo saca gentilmente del baño y cierra la puerta. Bien hecho, porque el baño comenzaba a estar muy concurrido.

Una vez que el peque se ha ido, se recarga contra la puerta, temblando. Hace unas respiraciones profundas hasta que recupera su autocontrol. "Sólo una broma enferma," el susurra. Asiente para sí mismo, se irgue, y deja caer la toalla para poder ponerse los boxers.

Yo, ah, salgo pronto y dejo que el tipo se cambie, pero no lo suficientemente rápido para no perderme la vista. Um. Me refiero a que... _no conseguí_ verlo.

No conseguí ver nada. No vi NADA.

Claaaro. Y Kaiba es la Reina de Inglaterra.

…..*…..

Bueno, _eso_ fue raro.

Me recargo contra la pared para pensar.

Kaiba realmente estaba asustado allá dentro. Nunca lo había visto perder el control así, nunca

¿Realmente le importa tanto que me haya ido? Quiero decir, ¡cuando lo vi en la escuela, lucía perfectamente bien! Estaba actuando como el Kaiba que conozco; molestando a mis amigos, fulminando a todo aquel que se le quedara viendo, lo usual. No estaba llorando como Yuugi ni comportándose raro como Tristán. Mientras todos estaban tristes por mí, él simplemente siguió con su vida y haciéndo sus cosas como siempre. See, él estaba un poco perturbado cuando estaba estirando la pata en su brazos -

_"...perro tonto! ¡Quédate conmigo! ¡Abre tus ojos y quédate conmigo, me oyes tú perro sarnoso!"_

"Joey, ¡NO!"

- pero él lo superó rápidamente. Me refiero a que, él es Kaiba. Él está bien. Nada puede molestarlo por demasiado tiempo.

O tal vez, sólo tal vez, él sólo es un gran actor.

* * *

><p>Wii este capitulo ya fue mas largo! Y la historia se pone cada vez más interesante.<p>

Quiero agradecer a:

**chibi-kitsune chan**, **Nekodan**, **kikyoyami8**, **Lirit Choiseul**, **Agatha Live** y a **Sky Angels** por sus magníficos reviews, todos ellos me hacen el día y me alegran mucho cuando los leo.

Ustedes creen que kaiba esté fingiendo o qué? Y pobrecito de mokuba, siempre le hechan la culpa, verdad? Personalmente no entiendo como seto pudo pensar qué fue mokuba, el peque siempre tan inocente y jamás haría algo que molestara a su hermano.

Aaa qué creen que pase, quiero oír sus ideas.

Y hablando de cosas qué pasan, han oído hablar de la ley SOPA, de allá en EUA? Yo me pregunto si lo sitios de fanfics también se verían afectados por esa ley. Ustedes qué piensan?

Saludos!


	7. Mientras Tú Dormías

**Disclaimer: **Yu-Gi-Oh! no me pertenece, si fuera así mmm... Mokuba no habría intentado asesinar a Joey. Eso fue muy sádico.

**Importante:** Este fic es una TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA del fanfic "Being Dead Ain't Easy" del autor D Draggy; cuento con su expreso consentimiento para realizarla.

Advertencias: Palabras malsonantes y temas con ligera violencia.

* * *

><p><strong>Estar Muerto No Es Fácil<br>**

**Capítulo Siete: Mientras Tú Dormías.**

Después de un rato, Kaiba sale del baño vestido con pijamas negras, parece que no le pasa nada, como si no se hubiera alterado tanto hace sólo cinco minutos. Lo sigo mientras él se dirige hacia su habitación. Supongo que es suya. Su hermano está esperándolo junto a la puerta.

Kaiba luce un poco confundido. "¿Pasa algo malo, Mokuba?"

Mokuba muerde su labio un poco. "Humm...¿hermano?"

"¿Si, Mokuba?"

"Tú me dirías... si algo anduviera mal, ¿verdad? Si algo te estuviera molestando, tú me lo dirías, ¿o no hermano?"

Kaiba sonríe... él sigue sonriendo, pero sus ojos... esos fríos ojos azules que él tiene se van. Se suavizan. Me dan escalofríos con sólo verlo.

"Por supuesto que lo haría, Mokuba. Ahora ve a la cama, hermanito, se está haciendo tarde."

Mokuba no se lo cree. Abre su boca para discutir.

Pero nadie discute con Seto Kaiba. Nadie. Ni siquiera su hermano pequeño. "Cama. AHORA," él dice, no, _ordena_. Casi puedo oír el _"no me cuestiones o lo lamentarás"_ implícito al final. Es obvio que él no quiere hablar. Sé que ama a su hermanno, pero Kaiba luce aterrador en estos momentos.

Mokuba mira a su hermano a la cara, traga con dificultad, y huye. Chico listo.

Una vez que el peque se ha ido, Kaiba abre la puerta de un golpe, entra su cuarto, y azota la puerta en mi cara. No todo el tiempo estoy completamente fantasma y eso jodidamente me dolió. ¡Estúpido Kaiba, por qué vas y haces eso! ¡Sólo abre y cierra la maldita puerta como gente normal! O mejor aún, déjala abierta. Y no podrás huir tan fácil de mí. Este asunto de ser fantasma es muy útil. Avanzo y atravieso la puerta.

Bonita habitación. Alfombra rústica, muebles de madera oscura. Hay un escritorio con una computadora y una linda silla de cuero negro con ruedas al frente del escritorio, en una esquina del cuarto. La gran cama tamaño "King" está en la otra. Hay una lámpara en la mesita de noche junto a la cama. Está encendida ahora mismo pero supongo que no por mucho porque luce como si Kaiba estuviera a punto de acostarse. Hora de dormir en la casa Kaiba.

Él se mete bajo las cobijas, saca un brazo, apaga la luz, y se da la vuelta por lo que ahora está de costado en lugar de su espalda, lejos de la lámpara. Parpadeo hasta que puedo ver en la oscuridad. Kaiba se mueve un poco hasta que está cómodo, suspira, se mueve otro poco, y finalmente se queda quieto.

Creo que está dormido, pero entonces se empieza a mover otra vez, girándose de nuevo en su espalda, y se detiene.

Diez minutos después, hace lo mismo otra vez. Y otra vez.

Pierdo la cuenta de cuántas veces se gira y se gira como un pez. Finalmente, _finalmente_, se queda completamente quieto .

Lo veo por un rato, pero él no se mueve. Supongo que realmente está dormido. ¿Es que acaso se retuerce así todas las noches? Checo su reloj: 1:14 AM.

Eso es todo. Se acabó el show, amigos.

Ahora, otro problema con esta cosa fantasmática es que no duermo. Mientras estaba visitando a mis amigos y familia, tuve que estuve vagando alrededor de ocho horas hasta que ellos despertaban. Supongo que puedo ir y hacer eso de pasear, pero se vuelve bastante aburrido.

Además, dije que iba a perseguir a Kaiba. Así que me quedo. No puedo molestarlo si no estoy aquí.

¿Eso significa que sólo voy a quedarme aquí y verlo dormir? Yo creo que no.

...De hecho, tengo una mejor idea. Voy a sentarme en su cómoda silla de cuero y mirarlo desde ahí. Voy y hago eso.

Está muy lejos. No puedo ver a Kaiba dormir desde aquí. Es una mala vista.

Hmmm... ¿tal vez pueda rodar la silla hasta su cama? Si pude joderlo con lo del espejo, tal vez pueda hacer lo mismo con su silla.

Voy y me aseguro que Kaiba está dormido, primero. Lo último que necesita después del susto del baño es ver un silla embrujada rodando sola. Habría sido gracioso, pero creo que no estoy de humor para asustarlo otra vez. Le daré un descanso. Sólo por esta vez.

Me inclino realmente cerca de su oído, tan cerca que el podría sentir mi aliento si yo respirara. "Estoy siendo amable contigo ahora, pero no me malentiendas Kaiba. Aún voy a perseguir tu trasero. La próxima vez, tú vas a estar _despierto_."

Él simplemente me responde "Mmmmmhmmm..." y se gira otra vez. Empieza a roncar. Supongo que no está impresionado. Por lo menos no ronca muy fuerte.

Agarro la silla y la empujo hacia la cama. Se siente como si pesara una tonelada. La hago rodar, me tomo un descanso, la empujo, descanso, la empujo, maldigo, descanso, la muevo un poco más. Todo-todo, me toma DOS MALDITAS HORAS para mover esa estúpida silla a través de la habitación. Y luego me toma otra media hora para girar la maldita cosa porque está mirando hacia el lado equivocado. Después de dos largas horas y treinta minutos, finalmente me puedo sentar. Hombre, no voy a hacer eso otra vez. Estoy adolorido por todo ese trabajo. Cansado.

Eso me preocupa un poco. No puedo comer, no puedo dormir, así que ¿de dónde viene mi energía? ¿Es que sólo me quemaré algún día? Puf, ¿no más Joey?

Kaiba todavía está dormido. Luce menos bastardo cuando está durmiendo. Está acurrucado sobre la cama y sigue roncando.

Saben, me doy cuenta de algo. Pude haberme sentado en la cama y ahorrarme todas esas molestias.

Y saben qué más.

Voy a poner esa silla de vuelta en donde la encontré antes de que Kaiba despierte. Lo cual será, desde que hay escuela mañana, en mmm, tal vez unas tres horas. Supongo que mejor empiezo de una vez. El ejercicio es bueno.

Yeah, la próxima vez me voy a sentar en la cama.

* * *

><p>Aaaa de verdad siento mucho no haber podido actualizar el domingo. Tuve que atender unos asuntos personales y el tiempo se me fue. Pero wii aquí está el capítulo. Ay ese Joey siempre haciendo cosas. Cómo les va pareciendo la historia? díganme!<p>

Y unas cuantas cositas... en expresiones como ese "Yeah", quieren que lo deje así o que siga poniendo mi "see" Que lo leemos tal y como se ve. ustedes qué opinan?

Y con lo de la ley sopa, al parecer estará indefinida un rato. que bueno no? lástima que mientras ya se cargaron a megaupload. ni modo.

y pues lo de mi facebook, decidí borrarlo así que si lo buscan y no lo encuentran ya saben porque jeje.

saludos y feliz viernes! n.n


	8. El Desayuno de Campeones

**Disclaimer: **Yu-Gi-Oh! no me pertenece, si fuera así Kaiba no habría estado tanto tiempo en coma. Pobre u.u

**Importante:** Este fic es una TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA del fanfic "Being Dead Ain't Easy" del autor D Draggy; cuento con su expreso consentimiento para realizarla.

Advertencias: Palabras malsonantes y temas con ligera violencia.

* * *

><p><strong>Estar Muerto No Es Fácil<strong>

**Capítulo Ocho: El Desayuno de Campeones.**

Kaiba despierta malditamente temprano. No tuve suficiente tiempo para girar la silla, así que está apuntando al lado equivocado, pero él no lo nota, así que supongo que lo dejaré así por ahora. Es sólo una estúpida silla. Y estoy demasiado cansado para seguir con eso.

¿Sabían que Seto Kaiba no es una persona que madruge? Cuando la alarma sonó a las 5:30 AM, tuve que agacharme porque en lugar de apagarla, el maldito gruñó, agarró el reloj y lo aventó a través del cuarto. El pobre despertador se estrelló contra la pared y murió. Espero que él haya hecho eso sólo porque tuvo una mala noche. Me refiero a que, ¿se imaginan cuántos relojes ha tenido si cada mañana avienta uno? Sería bueno tener tanto dinero para gastar.

Se levanta y se tambalea hacia el baño. Comienza a dirigirse hacia el que fue anoche, pero de repente se detiene, se gira, y se dirige a otro. ¿Qué, acaso piensa que el baño está encantado? Supongo que hablaba en serio cuando dijo que un tipo debió entrar en el baño. Y NO, esta vez no lo sigo. Puede tener el baño para él solito. ¡No soy ningún pervertido!

Me dirijo a las escaleras, las bajo y lo espero en la cocina. Después de un rato, el Dormilón viene y comienza su desayuno. Mmm, huevos revueltos. Me acerco un poco y trato de olerlos. Huelen... a nada. No puedo respirar, no puedo oler. Es realmente raro como puedo aún "hablar" y todo eso sin usar aire. No lo entiendo.

Mokuba viene al tiempo que su hermano termina de cocinar y sirve la comida en los platos. La familia feliz se sienta en la mesa y comienza a comer. Me siento en una silla al lado de Kaiba de modo que parezca que yo también estoy ellos. Ninguno se está muriendo por envenenamiento de comida. Parece que Kaiba es un buen cocinero porque todos siguen vivos. Que pena. Podría hacerme compañía. Esta cosa fantasma realmente me está comenzando a afectar. Quiero decir, no quiero que ninguno de ellos muera o algo así, pero es como estar afuera y estar mirando hacia adentro. ¡Comienzo a sentirme solo, carajo! Alguien, _quien sea_... mírenme, _háblenme_... carajo, incluso Kaiba...

...No, esperen, retiro lo dicho. No estoy _así_ de solo. _Nunca_ estaré así de solo.

Y creo que estoy aflojándole el ritmo a mi cacería. Vamos, todos lo que hice fue hacer un dibujo en el espejo y mover la silla. ¡Puedo hacerlo mejor que eso! Me levanto y comienzo a caminar alrededor, buscando ideas. Hmmm, qué haré...

...Sabes Kaiba, no deberías poner tu café caliente tan cerca del borde de la mesa. ¿Qué tal si alguien accidentalmente lo derrama en tu regazo? Pero no hay mucho vapor procedente de la taza así que no está tan caliente, más bien tibia, no es como si fuera a quemarlo...

Aún estoy bastante cansado, pero pongo mis manos en su taza de café y lentamente la deslizo sobre la mesa hacia las piernas de Kaiba. Él está leyendo el periódico y no lo nota.

Deslizo. Deslizo. Ya está cerca. Vamos, un poco más.

Creo que todo va bien cuando de repente ¡ZAS! Me golpea un fuerte mareo y no puedo ver claramente. "¡Mierda!" El cuarto está girando alrededor mío como si estuviera en una batidora, y ahora estoy en el piso, y carajo voy a vomitar mis intestinos fantasma-

_ Si yo vomitara, ¿qué saldría?_

-y ahora estoy bien de nuevo. Pero más cansado.

¡¿Qué carajo fue eso? Estaba cansado antes, pero esto, _esto..._

No soy estúpido. Andar jugando con la taza me puso mal, así que a partir de ahora no más de andar picando y moviendo cosas. A menos que tenga que hacerlo. Mejor me lo tomo con calma a menos que quiera repetir el mareo. Supongo que seré un niño bueno y me quedaré sentado. Realmente no puedo hacer nada al respecto, así que no tiene sentido preocuparme. Los hermanos Kaiba aún están comiendo. Parece que nadie ha notado mi 'desvanecimiento' o lo que haya sido.

Mokuba toma un trago de su vaso grande de jugo de naranja. "¿Hermano?"

Kaiba está bebiendo de su café y sigue leyendo el periódico. Me acerco a él y trato de leer sobre su hombro. Sección de negocios. Bah. ¿Cómo puedes leer eso, Kaiba?

"Kaiba, por qué estás leyendo el periódico?" Pregunto en voz alta. "Puedes obtener todo lo que necesites de tus computadoras."

Kaiba toma otro trago de café. "La sección de negocios es más interesante de lo que tú crees. La información siempre es imprecisa o no está actualizada y me entretiene ver lo mucho que se equivocan los llamados expertos." Él parpadea. "¿Esto contesta tu pregunta, Mokuba?"

¿Seto Kaiba se divierte leyendo la sección de negocios? Definitivamente tiene un sentido del humor muy raro.

...Genial, ¡Kaiba puede medio oírme! Hey, me pregunto si puedo lograr que me oiga bien... mmm... Bueno, si no puede, tal vez consiga que diga cosas bobas. Tendré que intentar eso después. Comienzo a sentirme un poco mejor, no tan agotado.

Mokuba está algo confundido, no lo culpo, asi que ignora lo que Kaiba dijo sobre el periódico. "Acerca de anoche..." Ah si, Kaiba nunca habló acerca del suceso en el baño, ¿verdad? Estoy un poco curioso sobre eso

Él ni siquiera levanta la mirada. "Más tarde."

"...De acuerdo..."

Y esa es toda la conversación del desayuno.

Después de que terminan de comer y limpian la mesa, ambos se retiran y van a vestirse para la escuela. Para cuando regresan, hay una limo afuera, estacionada cerca de la reja, lista para llevarlos. Caray, ¿es que estos tipos no caminan nunca a ningún lado? Mokuba agarra su linda y pequeña lonchera y Kaiba toma su enorme portafolio de metal y salen de la mansión. Nos acomodamos en la limo como buenos estudiantes, Mokuba primero, después Kaiba, luego yo, y nos vamos todos.

La primera parada es en la escuela de Mokuba. Se sale, hace un gesto de despedida a su hermano, y va a reunirse con su amigos.

La siguiente parada es en el Instituo Domino. Kaiba sale y yo hago lo mismo. Se dirige hacia la escuela, con su gabardina blanca ondeándose detrás de él. Muy dramático. Todo el mundo se hace a un lado para quitarse de su camino, tratándolo como si fuera de la realeza. Lo mismo de siempre, exactamente lo mismo. Él le da a todos una sonrisa arrogante como si eso fuera divertido. Una vez imbécil, para siempre imbécil. Desearía haberle derramado ese café en la mansión.

Si no supiera que algo anda mal con el tipo, juraría que está bien. La otra noche, ¿qué fue la otra noche? Caminando, hablando como robot-Kaiba. Señor 'Si no es acerca mío, Mokuba o Kaiba Corp, no me interesa' Kaiba. No hay nada malo o extraño en él.

Aparte de lo usual, me refiero. Él siempre ha sido un imbécil.

* * *

><p>Uff, que cosas ee? Primero que nada ofrezco una disculpa a los lectores. Ahorita estoy bajo mucha presión porque haré mi examen de ingreso a la licenciatura y mis padres me están ponando a estudiar muy duro, casi un promedio de 6 horas al día.<p>

Por este motivo, las actualizaciones en este mes serán algo escasas pero SÍ LAS HABRÁ. no crean que abandonaré el fic, ok? Sólo que por ahora mi prioridad es el estudio.

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios!


	9. La Escuela Apesta y También la Comida

**Disclaimer: **Yu-Gi-Oh! no me pertenece, si fuera así esta pareja sería canon!

**Importante:** Este fic es una TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA del fanfic "Being Dead Ain't Easy" del autor D Draggy; cuento con su expreso consentimiento para realizarla.

Advertencias: Palabras malsonantes y temas con ligera violencia.

* * *

><p><strong>Estar Muerto No Es Fácil<br>**

**Capítulo Nueve: La Escuela Apesta y también la Comida.**

Pasé todo el día siguiendo a Kaiba mientras iba a sus clases. Él sale bien en todas ellas, por supuesto. ¿Cómo hace eso? ¿Cómo puede concentrarse en las clases en un día tan bonito y soleado como éste? Tengo que darle un poco de crédito por eso; él dirige una compañía, va a la escuela y aún así tiene tiempo para hacer su tarea y cuidar a su hermano. Después de lo que me parecen demasiadas clases, finalmente es hora del almuerzo.

Kaiba va hacia su propia esquina en la cafetería, saca su laptop junto con un sandwich hecho en casa, pone todo en orden y comienza a trabajar, tecleando con una mano mientras sostiene su sandwich con la otra.

Tap tap tap. Munch munch. Tap tap tap. Munch munch. Y se repite.

Ahora que pienso sobre eso, es un poco raro que sólo esté comiendo un sandwich como almuerzo. Quiero decir, él es rico, ¿o no? Él puede pagar mejor comida que eso. Puede tener mucho más que huevos revueltos y café para desayunar.

Para un tipo que vive en su propia mansión, él hace demasiadas cosas por sí mismo. Me refiero a que, ¿no debería él tener un chef o alguien que le cocine el desayuno en la mañana? ¿Dónde están todos los empleados domésticos que debería tener? ¿Dónde están los mayordomos y las mucamas y los cocineros y toda esa gente? Sí, él tiene muchos guardias alrededor de la mansión y anda en limos lujosas, pero ¿qué hay con el resto?  
>Es como si sólo lo tuviera para cubrir las apariencias y así evitar que la gente descubra que no tiene dinero.<p>

¿Por qué no habría de tener dinero? Eso no tiene ningún sentido. A menos... Sé que esos tipos, los 5 Grandes que se rebelaron contra Kaiba, quieren derrocarlo, pero ellos no arruinarían su compañía sólo porque no lograron tenerla, ¿o sí? Eso significa que Kaiba... ¿quebró? Eso tiene el mismo sentido que un Kaiba amable. Seguramente no está quebrado por completo. Él es el tipo de persona que tiene fajos de dinero escondidos.

No es mi problema. Kaiba ya es grande; puede lidiar con eso.

Levanta su mirada y sus labios hacen una mueca de disgusto hacia un chico, no, hacia la comida de la cafetería que el otro está comiendo. Puaj. Me alegra no tener que volver a comer esa porquería cruda otra vez. Kaiba frunce el ceño.

Okay, morderé el anzuelo. ¿Qué está mirando? ¿Qué anda mal con la comida? Aparte de lo obvio, quiero decir. Ambos nos quedamos viendo el almuerzo del chico. Me siento un poco raro haciendo lo mismo que Kaiba, pero no importa.

Hoy es día de menú especial de carne o algo así. El tipo le pone cátsup a toda la porción para darle un mejor sabor, pero en realidad luce muy, muy asqueroso. Una parte de mí espera que la 'comida' chille como un animal herido cuando el chico clava su cuchillo de plástico en la carne. Comienza a mover lentamente el cuchillo mientras un tenedor de plástico sujeta el trozo. El cuchillo es bastante afilado por lo que cada vez que toca la carne, a ésta le salen jugos que se mezclan con la brillante cátsup roja.

_Él está mirando mi torso. Tiene sangre cubriéndolo por completo, y no es de él. Sus ojos se vuelven vidriosos mientras él mira todo lo rojo._

FLASH

_Alguien __hizo un maldito agujero en mí. Luce realmente mal._

FLASH

_Hombre, hay mucha sangre. Debe ser eso por lo que me estoy sintiendo tan mareado. Al menos ya no duele tanto._

FLASH

_La única manera de que Kaiba fuera cálido es si fuera radioactivo. Tal vez es sólo la sangre que derramé sobre él._

-Creo que estoy a punto de marearme. Trato con todas mis fuerzas de no pensar en eso, pero no puedo, no puedo…

Kaiba se pone pálido. ¿Acaso él vio…? Él guarda todo en su portafolio y corre, oh sí, _corre_, huye de aquí. Mierda, no puedo dejarlo solo, así que tomo unas cuantas no-respiraciones profundas y persigo a Kaiba. Él se mete en el primer salón vacío que encuentra, se toma un momento para comprobar que no hay nadie ahí, y azota la puerta justo después de que entro yo. Se aleja de la puerta tambaleándose y colapsa contra el escritorio. Buena idea, _magnífica_ idea, así que hago lo mismo. Se ve tan mal como me siento. A los dos nos tiembla todo el cuerpo. Él luce como si fuera a lanzarse contra algo. Si es que no se desmaya primero, claro. Incluso se está ahogando un poco. Mucho. Tanto que termina en el piso.

Trato de darle palmadas en la espalda, pero mi mano pasa a través de él. ¡Carajo! "Kaiba, Kaiba, respira hombre." Él deja escapar un grito ahogado. "Eso es, sé un buen CEO y respira, sip, así mero…"

Él apenas consigue susurrar, "Wheeler…"

"Sí, sí, soy yo, el único y por haber Joey Wheeler. Lo siento, en verdad siento lo que sea que acaba de suceder, pero tal vez eres tú el que lo hizo, no lo sé, lo lamento, no sé ni siquiera porque me disculpo contigo pero lo siento de todos modos, así que por favor no tengas un ataque al corazón y mueras, ¿ok?"

Después de lo que parecen mil años, él deja de lucir tan mal; se sacude una vez más, respira profundamente y se arregla su gabardina. Pasa una mano sobre su cabello castaño, y así como si nada pone su cara de "Kaiba-frío-y-de-piedra" otra vez.

Whoa. ¿Qué acaba de pasar? "¿Kaiba?"

Él no me ve. Sólo agarra su portafolio que había tirado al piso y se va.

"¡Oye!" Aún estoy demasiado tembloroso para seguirlo. "¡Vuelve aquí, idiota!"

Él cierra la puerta detrás de él. Ni siquiera mira hacia atrás.

¡DEMONIOS! Golpeo con mi puño el escritorio. No se oye ruido cuando lo toco.

¿No sabía él que estaba yo allí, o algo así? Quiero decir que, ¡él dijo mi _nombre_, por todos los cielos! Eso significa que me oyó antes, ¿verdad? Yo, disculpándome una y otra vez sobre cuanto lamentaba haber estado haciendo quien-sabe-qué.

Ugh. No importa. Espero que _no_ me oyera… Pero seguramente sí lo hizo, porque dijo mi nombre.

¿A menos que él vaya diciendo '¡Wheeler!' cada vez que se siente estresado? Como un mellevacomosellame, de manera instintiva. Pero en ese caso, ¿no debería él gritar "¡Yuugi!" en lugar de mi nombre? Tendría más sentido. Yuugi es como su archi-enemigo o algo parecido. Claro que Yuugi no piensa eso.

¿O tal vez él sólo… olvidó… que yo estaba aquí? Como si no pudiera creer que esté aquí y por eso su mente se bloqueó.

O tal vez, él no puede sentirme por completo. Sólo me ve de manera espontánea. Eso podría ser.

Bah, esto es demasiado profundo para mí. Creo que me sentaré aquí por un rato. No me estoy sintiendo bien. Teniendo todos estos flashbacks acerca de

_No pienses en eso_

-uh, esas cosas… que lo hacen sentir mal a uno.

Sip, tengo que calmarme para no estrangular al Sr. Bastardo por no verme.

Cuando regreso junto a Kaiba, él está terminando de comer su sándwich pero esta vez dando su espalda al resto de la cafetería. Supongo que no quiere ver el almuerzo carnicero de alguien más. Eso es bueno, yo tampoco quiero. Me siento junto a él y trato de entender al fenómeno que es Kaiba.

Yuugi, Bakura, Tristán y Tea están sentados en otra mesa, pero Yuugi nos mira, le dice algo a los demás y camina hacia nosotros. Kaiba lo oye acercarse y se gira. "¿Qué quieres?" se burla.

Yuugi sólo sonríe en esa manera suya tan tierna. "Oye Kaiba! ¿Te gustaría jugar Duelo de Monstruos? Tengo un poco de tiempo libre ahora y no hemos jugado desde hace mucho. ¿Sólo por diversión?" ¿Él _quiere_ jugar contra Kaiba? Esperen, conozco esa mirada de Yuugi. Está tratando de animar a Kaiba. Buena suerte. Lo mira con sus grandes ojos violetas que le quedan a alguien de la mitad de su edad. Odio cuando Yuugi hace eso. No puedes discutirle cuando luce tan… agh… adorable. ¡Haz que pare, Kaiba!

Kaiba regresa su atención hacia su laptop. No está mirando, así que es inmune a 'Los Lindos Ojitos de la Perdición'. "No estoy de humor."

Yuugi cambia de táctica. El rompecabezas de mi amiguito brilla y ahora luce un poco más alto. Y más malo. "Ya veo. Entiendo si tus habilidades se han puesto un poco… oxidadas. Tal vez la próxima vez, cuando tu potencial esté a la par del mío," se burla El Otro Yuugi.

Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo, Yuugi. Cualquiera de los dos. Insultar las habilidades de Kaiba en Duelo de Monstruos es pedir que te partan el trasero. Pero aquí estamos hablando de Yuugi, por supuesto. No hay cornisas de las cuales Kaiba pueda amenazar con saltar de ellas, maldito tramposo. Yuugi no va a perder.

Una sonrisa espeluznante se fija en la cara de Kaiba. "Si lo pones de esa manera… Siempre estoy listo para un duelo… Yuugi Mutou"

Apaga su portátil y la pone cuidadosamente dentro de su portafolio. Tendrán un duelo.

Me separo de ellos y me pongo cómodo para ver a Kaiba perder. Sip, esto va a ser bueno.

* * *

><p>Yey! ya estoy de regreso!<p>

Siento mucho haber tardado tanto pero uff que cosas han estado pasando en mi alocada vida últimamente. jeje entre otras noticias ya hice mi examen de la uni, y lo más genial de todo es que conseguí comprar el libro del magnífico Takahashi! si pueden echarle un ojo aquí tienen el enlace y para los que puedan comprarlo no lo duden, que ya quedan muy pocos! (obvio sin espacios)

h t t p :/ w w w. cdjapan. co. jp/ ?KEY=NEOBK-1054741


	10. Confrontación

**Disclaimer: **Yu-Gi-Oh! no me pertenece.

**Importante:** Este fic es una TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA del fanfic "Being Dead Ain't Easy" del autor D Draggy; cuento con su expreso consentimiento para realizarla.

Advertencias: Palabras malsonantes y temas con ligera violencia.

NOTA: En este capítulo se desarrolla un duelo, no es muy aburrido, pero quedan advertidos. No digan que no avisé.

* * *

><p><strong>Estar Muerto No Es Fácil<strong>

**Capítulo Diez: Confrontación**

Ellos acomodan la mesa y sacan sus barajas. Al fin un buen duelo sin peligro de muerte inminente, ya era hora. No es igual de impresionante sin los hologramas y toda esa tecnología, pero aún así es divertido de ver. Todos se acercan para ver el duelo, pero Kaiba los fulmina con la mirada hasta que se van. Los dos duelistas barajan sus decks y empiezan.

El Otro Yuugi, supongo que lo llamaré Yami Yuugi, sonríe confiadamente. "Vamos a ver cuánto has aprendido sobre el Corazón de las Cartas desde nuestro último duelo, Kaiba."

Kaiba gira sus ojos. "Oh, por favor, Yuugi, no empieces con eso. Ahórrate tu 'corazón de las cartas' para alguien que le interese. Tú vas primero."

"Como tú quieras." Yami Yuugi mira su mano. "Pongo esta carta boca-abajo en modo de Defensa. Y ahí termina mi turno."

"Patético"

"Sólo juega, Kaiba. A menos que ya estés admitiendo tu derrota, claro."

"¡Ja! ¡_Tú_ serás el que se rinda! Convoco a… ¡Ryu-Kishin Energizado!"

Voy junto a Kaiba y echo un vistazo sobre su hombro. Wow, esas sí que son cartas poderosas, de las que te patean el trasero. Debe haber agregado nuevas cosas a su baraja. También checo la mano de mi amigo. Mmm, esta vez Yuugi la tiene difícil. El Guerrero Castor no hace posible una victoria. Voy hacia Kaiba. "Parece que vas a ganar esta vez, niño ricachón." Él no responde, pero ¿tal vez sonrió un poco más?

Se dicen de cosas mientras juegan, uno al otro, insultos de ida y vuelta cada turno. Gracioso, me pregunto por qué Kaiba nunca le dice a Yuugi _perro. _¡No es justo que a mí sí!

Yami Yuugi convoca a su Mago Oscuro, sólo para que sea vencido por el Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules de Kaiba. Ellos se insultan un poco más antes de que El Otro Yuugi venza a Ojos Azules con una estrategia usando Kuribohs, Multiplicar, y La Tortuga Catapulta. No tengo idea de cómo es que funcionó. Nunca sería capaz de salir con algo así. Ni siquiera puedo intentarlo; no tengo my baraja. Me pregunto qué fue de ella.

Después de que Kaiba termina su drama de "¡no es posible! ¡Esas bolas de pelo no pueden haber destruido a mi poderoso Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules!" ellos regresan al juego. Esto no se ve bien para mi amigo. Los Puntos de Vida de Yuugi bajaron a 100, mientras que los de Kaiba están en 300. Kaiba realmente va a ganar esta vez… ¡no, esperen! ¡Yuugi está sonriendo! Corro a ver qué es lo que tiene. ¡Hey, Yami Yuugi tiene Las Espadas de Luz Reveladora! ¡Eso va a joder totalmente a Kaiba!

"Adivina qué ricachón, ¡no vas a ganar después de todo! ¡Yuugi tiene Las Espadas de Luz Reveladora!" ¡Yuugi va a ganar! ¡Sí señor, va a ganar!

Kaiba está a punto de terminar su truno, pero se detiene, lo piensa mejor y pone otra carta boca abajo en el campo. Entonces, _ahora sí_ termina su turno.

Yami Yuugi toma una carta de su mano y la avienta contra la mesa. "¡Juego la carta mágica… Espadas de Luz Reveladora!" ¡Toma eso Kaiba, se acabó el juego!

Kaiba sonríe malvadamente. Uy. "No tan rápido. Sabía que harías algo así, por eso puse una carta trampa en el campo." ¿Cómo pudo saberlo?

"¡No será-!"

Kaiba se ríe como si fuera un loco. "¡Sí lo es! ¡Activo Disruptor Mágico! ¡Tu preciosa carta mágica es negada! Y debido a que activé esta carta, descarto una carta de mi mano al Cementerio." Él escoge una carta y la tira.

Yami Yuugi no está feliz. "Muy bien. Coloco otro monstruo boca abajo en modo de Defensa y termino mi turno." Echo una mirada antes de que la ponga. Soldado Gigante de Piedra. Tiene 2000 Puntos de Defensa. Kaiba no tiene monstruos en su mano que puedan vencer _eso_. Sólo tiene a su Buey de Batalla con 1700 Puntos de Ataque.

"¡Buena jugada, Yuugi! Si Kaiba ataca al Solado Gigante de Piedra, ¡el juego habrá terminado para él! ¡Acabará con sus Puntos de Vida!" Regreso con Kaiba y espío sobre su hombro para ver qué hará.

"¿Acaso estás huyendo, Yuugi? ¡Ja! Ataco con-" Kaiba se detiene repentinamente. "Soldado Gigante de Piedra…" dice suavemente, en un murmullo. Él parpadea y retoma su turno. "No, juego la carta mágica… ¡Agujero Oscuro! Eso destruye todos los monstruos en el campo. Al igual que a tu monstruo." Ay no, Kaiba _realmente_ va a ganar.

Yami Yuugi entorna sus ojos. "¿Cómo supiste que mi monstruo _boca-abajo_ era el Soldado Gigante de Piedra?" Él fulmina a Kaiba, pero después su mirada se posa sobre el hombro de Kaiba.

El Otro Yuugi me está mirando.

Él está mirando DIRECTAMENTE HACIA MÍ.

"…Kaiba."

"Qué"

"¿Qué es lo que ves?"

"Tú. ¿Por qué?"

"Mira detrás de ti." ¡YUUGI PUEDE VERME! ¡YUUGI PUEDE VERME! "No, espera, él desapareció."

Demonios.

Kaiba estira su cuello y mira hacia mí. Miro de vuelta a él. "No hay nadie ahí. Ahora sigue con el juego o pierde, Yuugi." El Otro Yuugi frunce el ceño, y regresa su atención a sus cartas.

Esto de verdad me está molestando. ¡Decídanse de una vez! ¡Pueden verme o no! "ESTOY JUSTO AQUÍ"

Yami Yuugi levanta su cabeza de inmediato. Oooh cierto, él puede verme. O al menos oírme. "Um, Kaiba…"

"Yuugi, ¿puedes verme? Vamos, ¡di algo!" Agito mis brazos para que pueda verme mejor. Aún sigo parado detrás de Kaiba, sólo por si acaso él tiene una especie de 'batería de fantasma' o algo. Tal vez él hace que sea más fácil verme.

"Kaiba."

"Cállate y juega." Kaiba se rehúsa a mirar detrás suyo.

"KAIBA," él gruñe.

"JUEGA."

Yuugi 'el Triturador de Mentes' azota sus cartas en la mesa y se levanta. "¡Seto Kaiba, ME REHUSO a jugar Duelo de Monstruos mientras Joey está espíando sobre la mesa, haciendo trampa para ayudarte a ganar!"

"Joey Wheeler está muerto y pudriéndose en la tierra," sisea Kaiba. _Muchísimas gracias_, idiota. Realmente necesitaba oír eso. "¡¿Cómo te ATREVES a decirme que él está con nosotros ahora mismo? Y escúchate a tí mismo: _¿'ayudándome a ganar'? _¡Si el perro estuviera aquí, te ayudaría a ti!"

"¡Abre tus _ojos_, Kaiba! ¡Él está justo _ahí_!" Yuugi apunta directo hacia mí.

Kaiba mira, no ve nada… o pretende ver nada. Agarra sus cartas de la mesa. "Suficiente con esto, Mutou. No sé a que estás jugando pero…" él parece llegar a una conclusión. Por la mirada en su cara, es algo malo. "¡Fuiste tú el que entró en mi mansión y dejó ese mensaje, no es así!" él gruñe.

Yami Yuugi luce perplejo, ironía de lado, claro. "… ¿Qué?"

"Asumí que era ese rufián amigo tuyo el que-"

"Su nombre es Tristán."

"-ése_ rufían amigo tuyo_, pero debieron ser todos ustedes. Realmente pensé que eras mejor que eso, pero veo que me equivoqué."

"Mira Kaiba, no sé qué estás insinuando, ¡pero no me quedaré de brazos cruzados mientras me insultas!" De repente un ojo comienza a brillar en medio de la frente de Yami Yuugi. Eso es una muy mala señal. Para nada buena, para nada.

Pero así como apareció, desaparece de inmediato y el Yuugi lindo está de regreso. Él agarra el brazo de Kaiba. "Lo siento mucho Kaiba, en verdad lo lamento. No sé que me sucedió." Corro hacia Yuugi y me pongo enfrente suyo. Él no parpadea y su mirada no me sigue. Supongo que _este _Yuugi no puede verme. Puff.

Kaiba aleja su brazo. "Lo que sea, Mutou." Kaiba se aparta tan rápido que Yuugi se marea y termina estrellándose en la mesa mientras sus cartas se caen por todo el lugar. Un Mago Oscuro sale volando sobre mi cabeza.

"¡Yuugi! ¿Estás bien, amigo?" No puedo hacer nada, pero los demás ya están viniendo.

Kaiba se dirige hacia la puerta.

¡No tan rápido, grandísimo idiota! "¡A dónde crees que vas! ¡Yuugi podría estar tumbado ahí con una herida en la cabeza o algo así!" Le grito por detrás.

Kaiba se detiene en la puerta.

"¡¿Y bien?"

Él se gira y regresa hacia la mesa. "¿…Sigues vivo, Mutou?"

"…Eso creo…" Yuugi está tratando de ponerse de pie. Parece que se encuentra bien, gracias a Dios. Tristán le está dando una mirada asesina a Kaiba mientras Bakura y Tea ayudan a Yuugi.

Kaiba comienza a agarrar las cartas de Yuugi. Hay un montón de ellas desparramadas en el suelo, en las mesas, por todos lados. Yuugi debía estar cargando una baraja extra o algo así cuando se golpeó contra la mesa. Kuriboh, Guerrero Castor, Bebé Dragón, Mago Oscuro, Espadachín de Llamas, Cráneo Convocado, Kunai con Cadena, Mago del Tiempo, Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos…

Esperenunminuto.

"Este no es tu deck, Yuugi Mutou."

Yuugi para de sacudir sus ropas. "Lo sé. El papá de Joey las encontró en su cuarto. Él no sabía qué hacer con ellas, así que…" Yuugi traga con dificultad, mira abajo, "…así que él me dio la baraja de Joey" él termina de hablar.

Kaiba frunce el ceño. "Entonces deberías cuidarlo mejor. Toma." Le da las cartas que recogió. "Tengo que ir a clase. Jugaremos en otra ocasión. Sólo mantén al chico-perro fuera de esto," se apresura en su salida. Como se está yendo, supongo que yo también debo irme.

Perro, chico-perro, perro tonto, chihuahua…

Debí haber perseguido a Yuugi. Ahora que lo pienso, tal vez le haga una visita más tarde.

Después de un largo tiempo, las clases de Kaiba finalmente terminan. Me he divertido haciendoles caras graciosas a los maestros. Una vez que la campana suena, él saca un celular de su bolsillo y llama para que lo recojan en la limo. Nos dirigimos afuera para esperarla. Yuugi y los demás se cruzan con él en su camino a casa.

"¡Nos vemos mañana Kaiba!" le dice alegremente. Nadie más le habla a Kaiba

"Hn," él responde. Kaiba aún está enojado por todo el asunto de 'Joey está justo ahí'.

Los chicos se detienen. No, esperen, es Tristán el que está retrocediendo.

Kaiba levanta una ceja al tiempo que Tristán se acerca a él. ¿Qué es lo que le va a hacer a Kaiba?

Se para justo enfrente de Kaiba. Viéndolo a la cara. "Debiste ser tú, tú maldito bastardo" le grita. "Debiste haber sido tú. Él era un millón de veces mejor de lo que alguna vez serás." De quién está hablando…oh. Um, gracias.

Kaiba luce aburrido. "¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que molestarme? Ve a unirte con los idiotas descerebrados que llamas amigos."

"¡PORQUE TÚ-!" Tristán grita. Tira hacia atrás su puño. Listo para golpear.

¡Tristán, tú eres mejor que esto! ¡Kaiba debe ser… como Cinturón Negro o algo así! No hay forma de que tú seas capaz de patear su trasero de niño rico. Yo lo sé; él siempre está trapeando el piso conmigo. Trato de agarrarlo y detenerlo antes de que haga algo realmente estúpido, pero no lo estoy haciendo demasiado bien porque no está funcionando. Los chicos se dan cuenta de que algo anda mal y tratan de venir enseguida. Son necesarios Bakura, Tea y Yuugi para detener a Tristán. No tanto Yuugi porque él es, bueno, no necesitan que lo diga, ¿verdad?

"¡No peleen, chicos!" les pide Yuugi.

"Pelear no resolverá nada," agrega Bakura. Puedo ver el contorno de ese anillo suyo a través de la camisa.

Tristán aún se resiste, mientras mira a Kaiba como si quisiera cortarlo en pedacitos. Kaiba está ahí, parado, sin emoción alguna.

Tea de alguna manera pone un brazo sobre el cuello de Tristán y lo jala hacia el suelo. Ella lo obliga a mirarla a los ojos. "Escúchame." Él no está poniéndole atención. "¡Escucha!" Ella le azota la cabeza. _Eso_ consigue su atención. "Kaiba no lo vale. Joey no habría querido que te lastimaras, Tristán," le dice suavemente. "Kaiba no lo vale."

La limo llega y Kaiba se burla de todos antes de dirigirse hacia el vehículo.

"¡Ven aquí, cobarde!" grita Tristán. Los chicos saltan sobre él y todos ellos caen con los brazos y piernas en desorden. Todos están gritando y tratando de calmarlo.

Kaiba ni siquiera mira atrás. Camina tan rápido que casi tengo que correr para alcanzarlo. Entramos en la limo, Kaiba gruñe "¡Conduce!" y nos vamos.

* * *

><p>Okay unas cuantas cosas jeje<p>

primero, gracias a todos por sus reviews, aunque no lo haya contestado quiero agradecerlos.

Y ahora unas cuantas cosas respecto al capi:

1) Cuando Yuugi dice "nuestro último duelo" en realidad se refiere al anterior, el que tuvieron en el Reino de los Duelistas para ver quién retaba a Pegasus. Lo puse así porque 'nuestro duelo más reciente' se oía horrible, pero ésa es la forma correcta de decirlo.

2) En cuanto a los nombres de las cartas, saqué las traducciones de: (http) : . com /wiki ahí pueden consultar cualquier carta y sale el nombre en distintos idiomas. Pensé que era más conveniente para ustedes si los ponía en español. déjenme saber qué les pareció.

3) eso de Yuugi 'el Triturador de Mentes' es la mejor adaptación que pude encontrarle a Mind Crusher Yuugi, si alguien tiene una idea de algo que suene mejor, estaré encantada de oírlo.

4) y cuando dice Yuugi quedó perplejo (y está subrayado) aquí hay un juego de palabras. La autora lo escribe originalmente como "Yami Yuugi's puzzled, no pun intended." la palabra clave aquí es puzzled, que significa perplejo o confundido. y hace referencia al mismo tiempo a que Yami Yuugi está dentro del rompecabezas (puzzle) aquí sería el uso de estar 'enrompecabezado' y perplejo al mismo tiempo.

Y eso es todo!

Estaré encantada de leer sus reviews y que comiencen las teorías conspiratorias de qué va a pasar con Yuugi y Joey ahora que sabemos que Yuugi puede verlo.

Saludos! :)


	11. Lo Que Ves Es Lo Que Obtienes

Lalala, todos ustedes (o debería decir todas jeje) ya saben que Yu-Gi-Oh! no me pertenece, yo desearía que así fuera pero tristemente nop. Aprovecho para recordar que esto es una TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA del fanfic "Being Dead Ain't Easy" del **autor D Draggy**; cuento con su expreso consentimiento para realizarla.

En fin, pasando a otras cosas más interesantes, éste capítulo está repleto de violencia muajaja. Naa nada que ver, pero sí estamos llegando a la parte interesante, no que el resto del fic no lo haya sido, pero bueno… mejor averígüenlo por ustedes mismos.

Ustedes recuerdan la técnica autoestopista de Joey? ….. NO? Yo tampoco XD

Notas al final del capi.

**Advertencias:** Palabras malsonantes y temas con ligera violencia.

**Estar Muerto No Es Fácil**

**Capítulo Once: Lo Que Ves Es Lo Que Obtienes**

Kaiba mira por la ventana hacia cualquier cosa y a todo a medida que vamos avanzando. Está molesto. Wow, no sabía que la situación fuera _así de mal_ entre él y Tristán. No es que me importe ni nada por el estilo, pero Kaiba no merece que Tristán le diga esas cosas. Al menos no por que yo haya muerto. Se merece que le digan algo por todas las cosas que ha hecho. Pero no debido a mi muerte.

"¿Cuál es nuestro destino, Señor Kaiba?" pregunta el chofer.

"Kaiba Corp."

¿La Nave Nodriza? "¿Por qué? ¿Dejaste tu billetera ahí?" Pregunto en voz alta.

Kaiba gira sus ojos. "Perro bobo. Tengo que trabajar."

"¿Señor?"

"Suficientes preguntas. Sólo conduce."

Mejor me quedo callado. Si Kaiba culpa al chofer por todo lo que digo, voy a hacer que despidan al pobre tipo.

Veinte minutos después, nos estacionamos enfrente de un enorme edificio de oficinas. La Corporación Kaiba. El chofer se va para recoger a Mokuba. Yo mientras sigo a Kaiba, que toma el elevador que lo lleva a su oficina. Ésta tiene una gran vista, es como si pudieras ver toda la ciudad desde aquí. Me pregunto si alguna vez Kaiba se para enfrente de la ventana y mira el panorama. Apuesto a que lo hace, y también apuesto a que va y dice _'Todo esto es mío'_ para después reírse como uno de esos tipos malos que ves en la tele.

Él va y acomoda su portafolio en el suelo, después se sienta detrás de su escritorio, saca su laptop y la pone junto a su computadora de escritorio. Luego enciende ambas y comienza a teclear. Yo me siento en el borde del escritorio, balanceando un poco mis piernas mientras veo lo que hace Kaiba.

Saben, cuando Kaiba está trabajando se le hace una arruguita en la frente. Y cuando está realmente concentrado comienza a morderse el labio. Aún no tengo idea de qué está haciendo. Supongo que no hará daño preguntarle, ¿verdad? Después de todo, él me ha estado oyendo antes sin ningún problema. "Oye Kaiba, ¿qué estás haciendo?"

"Trabajando en el presupuesto de la empresa. Está en ruinas. Ahora estáte quieto, tengo que concentrarme."

Me paralizo. Si estuviera respirando, mi aliento se habría quedado atorado en mi garganta.

Él me está hablando. Realmente lo hace. No está pretendiendo que soy Mokuba o el tipo de la limo. No hay ningún respiro entrecortado al decir 'Wheeler' cuando él está fuera de sí. "¿Kaiba? ¿Puedes oírme?"

Tappity tap tap, dice su laptop. Whirrrrr, agrega su computadora de escritorio. Que mal que no estaba hablando con ellos.

"¡Vamos Kaiba, no me hagas esto, hombre! Si tú puedes, quiero saberlo. En realidad _sé_ que puedes."

Ninguna respuesta. Sigue tecleando.

Quiero agarrar su estúpida laptop y tirarla por la ventana. Claro que no vale el esfuerzo. Decido hacer algo mejor; uso mis súper poderes fantasmáticos para atravesarme entre él y sus computadoras, y después lo agarro por los hombros. Él tiene que mirarme ahora. Lo estoy viendo directo a los ojos.

La situación es algo rara. Él ha dejado de escribir, pero tiene sus brazos atorados alrededor de mi cintura y estoy medio sentado en su regazo. Siento hormigueo donde están sus manos. Desearía que los quitara de ahí.

Kaiba se pone pálido. Puede verme, yo sé que él puede. Sólo tiene que admitirlo.

Él traga con dificultad, cierra sus ojos, aprieta su mandíbula y comienza a escribir de nuevo.

Lo está haciendo a propósito. Ése bastardo me está ignorando a propósito. Tal vez, y digo _tal vez,_ él no me vió antes de su duelo con Yuugi, pero de seguro lo hace ahora.

Entonces, ¿qué debo de pensar? ¿Y qué debo de hacer?

¿Qué se supone que debo hacer para entrar en la dura cabrezota de Kaiba y hacer que me vea?

Aprieto sus hombros. Sólo un poco, lo suficiente para no cansarme.

Él se congela.

Ésa es la clave. "Así es, Kaiba, no puedes seguir fingiendo que no estoy aquí. Basta ya de correr y de ocultarse," le digo. "Estoy aquí te guste o no."

Él no se está moviendo. Ni hablando.

"¿Kaiba? ¿Saquito-de-Dinero? ¿Niño rico?"

Está como una estatua.

De acuerdo, no tengo idea de qué hacer. Él no dice nada.

Cuando tengas dudas, busca ayuda. Para eso están los amigos. Me quito de encima a Kaiba. "De acuerdo. Voy a ver a Yuugi por un rato. Cuando yo vuelva, Seto Kaiba, tú y yo vamos a tener una larga charla."

Él sólo mira la pantalla de su computadora y pretende que no estoy ahí. Él ni siquiera se inmuta. Hipócrita. Sigue siendo un bastardo, después de todo.

"Nos vemos luego, Saquito-de-Dinero."

Sigue mirando la pantalla. No parpadea ni una sola vez.

¿No rosticé su cerebro, verdad? ¿Está bien restregarle a alguien la verdad en su cara, incluso cuando no la quieren creer? Me refiero a que, él ya estaba bastante traumado antes, tal vez lo presioné demasiado y ahora él…

"Kaiba, ¿vas a estar bien?"

"Ve a visitar a tu amigo," él susurra. "Estaré aquí trabajando por un par de horas." Él no me mira. Y tampoco se mueve.

Bueno, parece que conseguí lo que me propuse aquella noche en el cementerio. Él quebró. Y yo lo provoqué, yo le hice esto.

Y no estoy feliz por ello.

Lidiaré… lidiaré con esto más tarde.

Como no puedo tomar el elevador, porque no puedo apretar los botones, al menos no sin sufrir un mareo, simplemente me concentro en no estar ahí, y me hundo a través de la alfombra. Tengo que ver todas las cosas que hay en cada piso conforme voy bajando. Casi todo es aburrido. Después de un rato, llego a la Planta Baja y me dirijo al exterior. Busco en qué calle estoy y en qué dirección debo ir, una vez hecho esto, consigo un aventón aplicando la técnica _Joey Wheeler Autoestopista No-Muerto. _¿Quién necesita limos? ¿Quién necesita a Kaiba?

Él será el mismo bastardo arrogante para cuando yo vuelva.

Lo será, y con toda su gloria.

Tienda Tortuga, allá voy.

* * *

><p>Bueno, para los que no se acuerdan (como yo :) o los que no saben, un autoestopista es aquél que practica el auto-stop.<p>

Wow! Eso sí que aclara las dudas, verdad? Bueno, lo mismo pensé yo cuando leí el diccionario. Ahora definamos que es auto-stop:

m. Forma de viajar consistente en que un peatón se coloca en un lado de la carretera y, dirigiendo el pulgar hacia la dirección en la que quiere ir o mostrando un rótulo, espera que pare algún automovilista para pedirle que le acepte como viajero de forma gratuita.

Básicamente es cuando pides un aventón en la calle para que te lleven a algún lugar. Es una prácitca muy común en EUA.

Bueno, eso será todo. Porfis déjenme saber su opinión.

Saludos!


	12. Algunas Malas Noticias, Y Más Malas Noti

Disclaimer: La historia le pertenece a **D . Draggy**, quien me dio su autorización para hacer esta traducción. No hace falta decir a quién le pertenece Yu-Gi-Oh! (a mí por supuesto!)

He vuelto! Sí, como han podido ver ando de nuevo acá y prepárense porque se vienen muchos capítulos emocionantes. Después les contaré qué ha sido de mí, mientras tanto las dejo con el capítulo!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Estar Muerto No Es Fácil<br>**

**Capítulo Doce: Algunas Malas Noticias, Y Más Malas Noticias**

**.  
><strong>

Me caigo del carro en el que estoy y una vez que me levanto comienzo a correr hasta llegar a la tienda. Me estoy volviendo bueno en esto; ya no fui golpeado por carros esta vez. Entro. El abuelo está en el mostrador, así que supongo que Yuugi está arriba. El pequeño debe estar en su habitación haciendo tarea o algo.

Subo las escaleras y me paro fuera del cuarto de Yuugi. La puerta está cerrada pero cuando estoy a punto de entrar es cuando oigo voces en su interior, eee… una voz.

"-con Kaiba! ¡No puedes sacar un tema como ese sólo porque –… ¡No me interrumpas! – solo porque un duelo no va como tú quieres! No sé si pensaste que era gracioso –… Bueno, pareció que lo pensaste! –… ¡pero no puedes hacer eso!"

En verdad espero que Yuugi esté hablándole al tipo del Rompecabezas. Si no es así, entonces tiene más problemas que Kaiba. Atravieso la puerta y espero que que Yuugi no esté desnudo.

Yuugi está sentado en su cama con sus brazos cruzados, sus ojos siguiendo algo invisible que se mueve de aquí a allá. No me ve. Qué gran sorpresa.

"¡No te creo! Si él realmente estuvo ahí, ¿por qué no lo habías visto antes?" le discute a la nada.

Sé que me estoy perdiendo la mitad de la conversación. El Otro Yuugi tiene que estar ahí a menos que Yuugi se esté gritando a sí mismo. Veo donde Yuugi está mirando y trato de ver lo que él ve. Después de enfocar mucho, comienzo a ver pequeñas motas de polvo flotando en el aire. Supongo que no es eso.

"… ¡Eso me suena como una gran coincidencia!"

¡Creo que estoy viendo algo! Hay una especie de borrosidad en el aire. Me concentro en ella y es como si acaba de abrir unos ojos nuevos. Hay dos Yuugis: el sólido en la cama y el transparente que está yendo y viniendo.

"¡Pero es cierto!" el Yuugi transparente le responde.

"No puede ser cierto! No hay forma de que-" Los ojos de Yuugi se fijan en el reloj de su escritorio. "¡Oh no! ¡Tengo que hacer mi tarea!" Se levanta y comienza a rebuscar en su mochila.

"Yuugi…" le gruñe el otro tipo.

Yuugi tumba cinco libros en su escritorio. "¡No puedo hablar ahora, mañana se entrega el proyecto!"

"En _verdad_ vi a Joey"

"No lo hiciste, y lalala no te oigo."

"Hmph." Yami Yuugi hace… ¿un puchero? Y se sienta en la cama.

Esto parece como un buen momento para interrumpir. Me paro enfrente del Otro Yuugi. "Uh, ¿Yami Yuugi?"

No hay reacción. Supongo que tengo que gritar. "YAMI YUUGI, VOY A ARRANCARTE ESE ROMPECABEZAS Y AZOTARLO CONTRA TU CABEZA" Le grito directo a su cara con todo el aire que tengo en mis pulmones. Sí, estoy un poco estresado. Demándame.

Una gran ola de poder oscuro me golpea y yo atravieso limpiamente la pared. Sip, ésa sí fue una reacción, muy bien. Me levanto. Estoy afuera del cuarto de Yuugi otra vez, pero no estoy herido ni nada similar.

Después de un momento, Yami Yuugi sale del cuarto con toda su gloria de cuero y se cruza de brazos. "Lo siento, Joey. Me sorprendiste." No suena muy arrepentido.

No puedo fulminar como Kaiba, pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo. "No veo como pude haberte sorprendido. Estuve ahí todo el tiempo."

Él rueda sus ojos. "Bueno, no podía _verte_ todo el tiempo."

"¡Por qué no! Soy un espíritu, tú eres un espíritu, cuál es el problema.

"¡En caso de que no lo hayas notado, somos _diferentes tipos_ de espíritus! No podía verte hasta que busqué deliberadamente por otra presencia." Y en el momento en que me vio, me estrelló contra una pared. Huh.

"¿A quién le estás hablando, Yami?" pregunta Yuugi del otro lado de la puerta.

"Errr… Conmigo. Sigue trabajando en ese proyecto tuyo, Yuugi," le responde. Me fulmina con la mirada, mueve su cabeza hacia el baño, y se dirige allí. Nunca he hablado con el tipo fuera de los duelos, pero me recuerda un poco a Kaiba. Tal vez sólo está teniendo un muy mal día. Así que sólo lo sigo.

"Así que… ¿Por qué en el baño?" Le pregunto.

Él se recarga contra el lavabo. "Porque no quiero que Yuugi nos oiga. Se angustiaría mucho si le dijera que estuve hablando contigo"

"Uh, ¿por qué?"

Él se encoge de hombros. "Aparentemente, es más fácil aceptar la existencia de antiguos espíritus egipcios atrapados en artículos mágicos que aceptar el hecho de que el alma atormentada de tu mejor amigo está atrapada en el plano mortal y condenada a vagar sobre la tierra hasta que su esencia se desvanezca como si nunca hubiera existido, perdida en los cuatro vientos."

Parpadeo. ¿Atrapada? ¿Condenada? "Repíteme eso."

Yami Yuugi tiene la decencia de hacer un gesto de disculpa. "Lo siento, pensé que sabías."

Coño que voy a saber. Pienso en ir y ahogarlo con su collar del cuello, pero después recuerdo sus poderes de las sombras y en lugar de eso cruzo mis brazos. "¿Cómo se supone que voy a saber eso, Yuugi – quiero decir Yami? Parece que cargo un 'Manual de Fantasmas para Dummies' por aquí o qué?" le gruño. Juro que me estoy volviendo más como Kaiba día a día. Eso me pasa por juntarme tanto con él.

"Asumí que ese tipo de información es innata. ¿Seguramente has comenzado a sentirte débil, cierto?" Él juega con su Rompecabezas. "Yo sé que incluso con el Rompecabezas y toda su magia antigua para anclar mi espíritu, me canso fácilmente cuando no estoy compartiendo el cuerpo con Yuugi."

Ese cochino hechizo… y yo no tengo súper magia antigua a la mano. "Entonces, me estás diciendo que finalmente voy a alcanzar el Más Allá." Y yo que me estaba acostumbrando a esto. "No puedo decir que estoy feliz, pero ya era hora."

"Ah…" Yami Yuugi no me mira a los ojos. No creo que me vaya a gustar lo que me va a decir. "No dije que fueras a continuar tu viaje."

No me gusta por donde va esto. "¿Entonces qué estás diciendo?"

"… Tu espíritu desaparecerá, como todos los fantasmas lo hacen."

¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡No sólo se fue mi vida, mi alma también lo hará! "¡Estás bromeando! He visto las películas; ¡los fantasmas simplemente no se… _desvanecen_!"

Yami Yuugi me fulmina con esos malditos ojos rojos suyos. "Las películas _están mal_. ¿Por qué crees que no te has encontrado con otros espectros como tú? Te diré porqué: Es debido a que la mayoría de los fantasmas no duran mucho más de un mes, ¡y eso a lo mucho! De vez en cuando, algún espíritu es lo suficientemente fuerte, está demasiado enojado o bastante traumatizado para poder perdurar por muchos años, ¡pero incluso esos terminan convirtiéndose a nada!

"Estás lleno de buenas noticias, ¿verdad?" Entrecierro mis ojos. "Así que… ¿sólo va ser 'poof' y no más Joey, eh?"

"Me temo que sí."

¿Entonces cuál es la gran diferencia entre él y yo? Bingo. "¿Ese Rompecabezas es suficientemente grande para compartir?"

"No."

Entonces tendré que conseguirme el mío. "No hay problema. Me meteré en un avión para Egipto, y agarraré uno. ¡Tú sabes, a donde sea que vamos nos topamos con un tipo con algún Artículo del Milenio! ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?"

Él me arruina el plan. "Desearía que fuera así de simple, Joey. Un espíritu debe estar conectado a un artículo con suficiente poder mágico, y el conocimiento para hacer tales cosas ha estado perdido desde hace un milenio."

"Entonces hazlo _tú_!" Le grito.

"¡El conocimiento se ha _perdido_!" me grita de vuelta. "Recuerdo muy poco además de cómo pelear."

"¡ENTONCES QUÉ HAGO!"

Silencio.

Aparta su mirada otra vez. "Pon en orden todos tus asuntos. Hay muy poco que _puedas_ hacer. Si puedo te ayudaré."

Mis asuntos… oh mierda. "Kaiba."

Yami Yuugi alcanza a oírme. "¿Qué con Kaiba?"

"Yo, lo volví…tal vez… lo troné."

"Tú tronaste a Kaiba?" Él sonríe como si fueran buenas noticias. "¿Lo empujaste de las escaleras?"

A este tipo no le cae bien Kaiba. Y aventar a la gente por las escaleras es bajo. "Nooo… más bien le troné el cerebro al hacerlo admitir que lo estoy persiguiendo. Creo que lo volví loco." Bajo mi mirada. "No sé que hacer." ¿Por qué siquiera le estoy preguntando a este tipo? Teniendo en cuenta la mucha ayuda que me ha dado, no creo que vaya a serme útil en esto.

Y estoy en lo cierto. "Él tiene una mente fuerte. Estoy seguro de que no _enloqueció por completo_."

"Gracias, tu consejo le va a servir de mucho ahora."

Yami Yuugi bufa. "Realmente no soy una persona que sabe tratar a la gente, Joey. Estar atrapado en un rompecabezas durante algunos miles de años te hace eso."

"Sí, lo he notado."

Me da una mirada y me empuja. "Discúlpame mientras trato de convencer a Yuugi de tu existencia. Y ayudarlo con su tarea."

"Uh, adiós…" Supongo que la conversación se terminó. Tal vez debería ser más cortés.

Me dirijo hacia la salida. Realmente no tengo tantos asuntos que poner en orden. Sólo decirle adiós a todos, tal vez. Trato todo lo que puedo de expulsar esos pensamientos de mi mente, para no pensar en lo que Yami dijo, y empezar a pensar en la cosa más importante que tengo que hacer justo ahora:

Lo que le diré a Kaiba.

* * *

><p>Bueno pues, ha sido mucho tiempo sin actualizar, lo sé y lo lamento. Las buenas noticias es que ya tengo un lugar asegurado en la universidad que me queda cerca y en la carrera que me gusta! Así que todo el esfuerzo valió la pena, ahora como recompensa por haber esperado les actualizaré seguido :)<p>

Gracias a las personas que dejaron review a lo largo de estos meses, no fueron muchos y si bien si me desanimé un poco al ver que la historia no tenía muchos reviews, fueron esas poquitas personas las que me animaron a seguir con el fic. En verdad les agradezco.

Y de la manera más atenta les pido a los demás que dejen un pequeño comentario con su opinión, que me digan que les parece el fic o algo que indique que realmente están inmersos en la lectura. No me malentiendan, me gusta que dejen review pero casi todos son "actualiza pronto, para cuándo el próximo capi" y sí bien yo estoy haciendo este trabajo porque me gusta y no para recibir comentarios, debo decir que se siente lindo saber que mi trabajo está siendo bien recibido. Espero no estar ofendiendo ni molestando a alguien, sólo les expreso mi sentir respecto a ese asunto.

pd. he estado haciendo unas traducciones recientes, una es de Harry Potter y la otra de Yu-Gi-Oh! por si les interesa pasarse a dar una vuelta :)

Buen inicio de semana a todos!


	13. Apesta Ser Kaiba

Ya saben chicas, la historia es de D . Draggy, yo sólo traduzco.

Y unas cuantas cosas, para las que se preguntaban por qué Yami había sido tan frío con Joey bueno aquí hay varias respuestas de la autora, elijan la que mas les guste.

A) Yami fue un faraón, incluso sino lo recuerda, así que tiende a suprimir las emociones fuertes para no mostrar debilidad.

B) La mayoría de la amabilidad de Yami viene de Yuugi, así que cuando no están compartiendo el cuerpo él es bastante antipático.

C) Yami no es una persona de gente, por lo que no sabe relacionarse con ella; incluso aunque esté feliz de ver a Joey, no sabe cómo mostrarlo.

D) Yami no logró vencer a Kaiba en el duelo, sólo consiguió que Yuugi le gritara en su cara y lo llamara mentiroso. Por qué habríased estar feliz al ver la fuente de sus problemas?

E) Ver a Joey ahora significa que su alma dejará de existir pronto. No más alma=no reencarnación=no más Joey nunca más. Y eso no lo hace feliz.

A ustedes cuál les gusta más?

* * *

><p><strong>Estar Muerto No Es Fácil<br>**

**.  
><strong>

**Capítulo Trece: Apesta Ser Kaiba.**

Bueno, aquí estoy de vuelta en la Corporación Kaiba. Me cuesta trabajo recorrer el pasillo porque ya es hora de salir y todo el mundo tiene prisa por irse. Odio cuando la gente camina a través de mí. Simplemente lo odio. Me hago camino entre la multitud y subo hasta el piso donde está Kaiba. Espero que se haya quedado ahí, aunque no parecía estar en condición para irse a algún lado cuando lo dejé. Espero que al menos haya parpadeado.

Está sentado en su silla, pasando las hojas de un reporte o algo, y ni siquiera voltea cuando mi cabeza sale de la carpeta que hay enfrente de su escritorio. Ninguna reacción. ¡No me digan que no puede verme _otra vez_! ¿O tal vez tiene alguna clase de amnesia? Es como si jamás le hubiera freído el cerebro.

"Qué hay, niño rico."*

Me lanza un mirada. Bien. "Veo que regresaste," me dice casualmente. Pasa a la siguiente página de su reporte.

No puedo creer a este tipo. _¡'Veo que regresaste'! _Hace menos de dos horas estaba totalmente paralizado en su silla, con sus brazos pegados a él, ¿y ahora está bien, simplemente haciendo su trabajo? Sé que Yami 'Pon tus asuntos en orden' Yuugi dijo que tiene una mente fuerte, pero esto es… espeluznante. Camino hasta su escritorio mientras él cambia de página y le echa una mirada a lo que está leyendo. Cosas con números y palabras como 'presupuesto', 'renta', 'ingresos' y 'ganancias'. Cosas importantes. Y difíciles de entender. En resumen, cosas de un CEO*

Y si no me equivoco, tiene la carpeta al revés y ni siquiera lo ha notado.

Cambia la página. Cada movimiento bajo control. Ni un cabello fuera de su lugar.

Un gran actor. Dénle al hombre un Óscar o algo.

"¿Entonces, vas a hablar chico-perro? No tengo todo el día." Voltea la página. Sigue pretendiendo leer el reporte.

¿Quieres hacerte el listo, Kaiba? No hay problema, yo también puedo.

Pongo mi trasero en el borde del escritorio. Tengo la sensación de que si él no estuviera tan ocupado tratando de estar sereno, seguro aventaría su reporte a mi cabeza.

Sería una buena idea empezar con un tema fácil de tratar y de ahí tomar camino. Lo de la Tienda Tortuga debería servir. Quitando algunos detalles, claro. "Le dije 'hola' a Yuugi. Bueno, algo así."

"Asumo que el pequeño Mutou dijo 'hola' de regreso."

¿Por qué pensaría eso? "Bueno, de hecho no. Pero el otro lo hizo."

Kaiba parpadea. "¿El viejo?"

Ruedo mis ojos. "Me refiero al Otro Yuugi. El que está en el Rompecabezas. El tipo Egipcio muerto."

Parpadea. Al menos ya no sigue 'leyendo' su reporte.

Supongo que Yuugi nunca le dijo a Kaiba sobre el Rompecabezas del Milenio. "Es el tipo con el que has estado peleando. Lo llamamos Yami Yuugi. El toma posesión del cuerpo de Yuugi cada vez que hay un duelo." Kaiba tiene una expresión de '¡oh!' en su cara. "¿Qué habías _creído_ que pasaba cada vez que Yuugi se ponía todo raro?"

"Simplemente pensé que tenía algún desorden de personalidad. ¿Todo este tiempo fue por el rompecabezas?" me pregunta. Yo asiento con la cabeza. Parece como si quisiera hacer más preguntas sobre el tema, pero al final cambia de opinión. Y luce como si estuviera tomándose todo estoy muy bien. ¿Hay algo que este tipo no pueda fingir? "Interesante, pero este tipo 'Yami Yuugi' no es importante ahora. Continua con tu pequeña historia."

Okay. Todo suena demasiado bien para mí, pero ya qué. "Así que hablé con este Yami. Él es el único que sé que puede verme, además de ti." Y hablando de verme… "Entonces, cuánto tiempo has pretendido estar ciego."

Y sordo. No me está respondiendo. De nuevo.

Esto se está volviendo aburrido. "Kaiba, si no dices nada, me voy a poner rudo."

Cambia otra página en su reporte al revés.

Suficiente, ya me harté. Estoy tratando de ser amable y compresivo aquí, pero estoy _a punto de…_

El teléfono sobre su escritorio suena y lo salva de una muerte segura. Lo contesta mientras lo fulmino con la mirada. "Kaiba," dice al responder. El tipo del otro lado de la línea dice un montón de cosas que no alcanzo a escuchar. Los nudillos de Kaiba se vuelven blancos al hacer presión en el auricular. ¿Malas noticias? "No. Estás mintiendo," dice con voz monótona.

El otro tipo dice algo más.

Él respira profundamente. "¿Le has avisado a mi hermano?"

Se dicen más cosas.

"Bien. No eres totalmente inútil." Otra respiración profunda. "Ahora, qué parte de 'máxima seguridad' es la que no entiendes."

Más cosas.

"¡Tal incompetencia es _intolerable_!" le gruñe. Me empiezo a alejar de él. Kaiba es un tipo que da miedo. Me da gusto no ser el pobre diablo del teléfono.

Todavía más cosas.

Kaiba explota. "¡NO ME IMPORTA!" le grita a través del auricular. "¡ENCUENTRA A ESE DESPRECIABLE, REPUGNANTE EXCUSA DE SER HUMANO Y MATÁLO!"

Casi me caigo del escritorio. ¡Con un demonio, él contrató a un asesino! ¡Quiero decir, yo sabía que él era un maldito bastardo frío, pero contratar a un tipo para matar gente! Y no me refiero a un guardaespaldas, tampoco.

Si Kaiba aprieta más fuerte el auricular, lo va a tronar. Puedo oír que comienza a agrietarse. Tiene manos fuertes.

"No." Crujido. "Me." Crujido. "Importa." Crujido. "¡Qué parte de eso no entiendes! ¡Lo quiero MUERTO!" Pedacitos de la carcasa de plástico caen sobre el escritorio. Va a necesitar un nuevo teléfono.

Pasa un latido.

"Asegúrate de hacer eso. Llámame cuando lo atrapes." Kaiba azota lo que queda del aurícular dentro del resto del aparato, se levanta de su silla y comienza a guardar sus cosas dentro de su portafolio. Sus manos están temblando un poco. Agarra su gabardina y se la pone. "Apúrate cachorro, nos vamos a casa." Luce realmente molesto.

Me levanto del escritorio y lo sigo. Nuestra conversación puede esperar. No será mucho, pero aún me quedan algunos días. "¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?" Dejaré de lado eso de 'cachorro' sólo por ahora.

Él agarra su portafolio, abre la puerta y me deja salir primero. Después cierra con llave la puerta. "¿Recuerdas a ese ex-empleado del que te hablé?"

¿El tipo psicótico de la bomba y que me mató al dispararme? "Sep. Un poco difícil olvidar algo como eso." Intento bromear lo mejor que puedo. Hay un montón de cosas, en las cuales trato de no pensar mucho. Seguramente es lo mismo para Kaiba. Dejamos la oficina y entramos al elevador.

Kaiba aprieta el botón para el estacionamiento. Las puertas se cierran y él mira bajar el contador de los pisos mientras yo lo miro a _él_. Escúpelo ya, Kaiba. "Se ha escapado de la cárcel y sigue libre por el momento," dice rotundamente.

El maldito loco que trató de matar a Seto Kaiba anda suelto. Y no hay forma de que esta vez yo pueda tomar la bala por él. Un movimiento en falso y Kaiba está muerto.

…Bueno, ¿qué puedo decir a eso? Kaiba ya lo gritó todo por el teléfono. Y sin decir maldiciones.

No tengo tanta clase. Todo lo que quiero decir se puede resumir en una palabra poco elegante. "Mierda."

"Sí." Así que estamos de acuerdo en algo, por una vez.

Esto es simplemente _perfecto_. Si hoy fuera más perfecto, el sol estallaría.

Hay una limo esperando afuera por nosotros. Kaiba comprueba que no haya explosivos y me dice que eche un ojo en busca de francotiradores. Lo triste del asunto es que no está siendo paranoico. Nos metemos dentro de la limo una vez que es seguro.

Mientras circulamos, le pregunto algo. ¿"La mansión será lo suficientemente segura?"

Él se recarga en el asiento de cuero y cierra los ojos. "Es una fortaleza total, Wheeler. Espero que eso sea más que suficiente para impedirle la entrada a un don nadie con una pistola."

Yo también lo espero, Kaiba. Yo también.

* * *

><p>Bueno, aquí son dos cosas<p>

En el original dice "Yo, rich boy" lo cual puede referirse al saludo informal, que dan los japoneses o simplemente a la expresión estadounidense como el 'hey', personalmente la tomo como la primera.

Y CEO significa "Chief Executive Officer" que literalmente es Jefe de la Oficina Ejecutiva, pero es adaptado a Director Ejecutivo. En simples palabras, es el Jefe de la empresa.

Gracias a todas por sus reviews! Y díganme qué les pareció este capi :)


	14. Empezando A Conocerte

¡Sorpresa, sorpresa! Aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo, y debo decir que es uno de mis favoritos pero también de los que más me ha costado traducir. No voy a aburrirlas con los detalles de mi vida, mejor les dejo el capi :)

Y ya saben, este fic es una traducción autorizada por , la autora original, de su fic **"Being Dead Ain't Easy"**

Este capi tiene algo (sino es que varias cosas) que los otros no tenían. Veamos si alguien puede darse cuenta.

* * *

><p><strong>Estar Muerto No Es Fácil<strong>

**.**

**Capítulo Catorce: ****Empezando A Conocerte**

En el momento en que cruzamos la entrada, Mokuba corre hacia su hermano y lo abraza como si no fuera a soltarlo nunca. Kaiba deja caer su portafolio y se arrodilla para corresponder el gesto. Se están abrazando fuertemente el uno al otro justo como mi hermana y yo solíamos hacerlo antes del divorcio de mis padres. Mokuba trata de no llorar, ahogando sus sollozos en la gabardina, mientras Kaiba está diciéndole cómo es que va a patear el trasero del asesino porque "nadie se mete con un Kaiba". Todo esto es cosa de familia, por lo que me siento muy incómodo quedándome ahí parado.

Kaiba me mira y gesticula un "Espera en mi cuarto". No voy a discutir con él. Asiento con la cabeza y subo las escaleras. Su hermano menor es primero, lo entiendo.

Después de curiosear un poco por fin encuentro el cuarto de Kaiba, me siento en la cama y lo espero. Al parecer no arregló su cama esta mañana ya que las cobijas están en la orilla a punto de caerse. Los restos de su antiguo despertador ya no están y tiene uno nuevo en la mesita de noche. Me imagino que va a tardarse, así que me desperezo y fijo la mirada en el techo. El sol se ha ocultado casi por completo y está muy oscuro para poder ver, pero creo que es blanco cremoso. En definitiva un techo bastante aburrido.

Supongo que Kaiba decidió cenar primero. Se está tomando su tiempo de lo lindo.

Poco después de una hora, oigo la puerta abrirse y cerrarse. Ya era hora. — Sé un buen perrito y bájate de mi cama, Wheeler.

Finjo que no lo escucho. Veamos cuánto puedes aguantar, eh Kaiba.

—Wheeler —Kaiba gruñe. Realmente luce como si necesitara recostarse, pero… nah, no lo dejaré.

Esta cama en verdad es cómoda.

Él me fulmina con la mirada esperando a que me mueva. No va a pasar mi amigo. Finalmente me sonríe con suficiencia, se sienta a mi lado y de repente se deja caer en la cama, justo encima de mí. A través de mí. Ugh. Abre sus debido al hormigueo – ¿acaso puede sentirlo?– pero lo ignora y no se quita de encima.

Yo… uh… hago un pequeño sonido de indignación y me aparto de él, peor _no_ me levanto de la cama. No voy a darle esa satisfacción. Peleamos sobre qué lado de la cama me toca. Debe estar muy cansado, si olvida comportarse como un CEO y hace relajo conmigo. Casi parece humano. Sigue siendo un idiota, pero un idiota humano. Terminamos los dos recargados con nuestras espaldas, uno junto al otro. Aún sigo en su cama, así que puedo vivir con eso.

Suficiente con los juegos bruscos. — ¿Cómo está el renacuajo?

Kaiba se cubre los ojos con su brazo. Y suspira. Ay que día. —Nada bien. Tiene miedo de que ese inútil pedazo de animal vaya a matarme.

Yo también tengo miedo. Ese tipo estuvo muy cerca. — ¿El inútil pedazo de animal tiene nombre?

—Thomas James Morrison. No tiene importancia; su nombre será borrado de la faz de la Tierra cuando termine con él.

— ¿Qué pasa con todos aquellos con el mismo nombre?

—Tendrán que conseguirse nuevo nombres.

Eso es para ti, Kaiba. Espero a que diga algo más, pero se queda callado. Estamos ahí acostados, lado a lado en la oscuridad.

Me empiezo a cansar de escuchar a Kaiba respirar. — ¿Vamos a hablar ahora?

No dice nada durante un tiempo. —Supongo que sí, Wheeler. Esperaba poder retrasar esto un poco más, pero como podría estar muerto mañana es mejor terminar con esto de una vez.

Ha sido muy amable conmigo. Supongo que me extrañó mucho. Yo también tendré que ser amable. Suspiro. —Caray, Kaiba, no es fácil que te mueras. Deja ya la actitud de "me voy a morir". Asustarás a Mokuba.

Él gruñe.

Dejemos que la diversión comience. —Entonces, ¿por cuánto tiempo has estado viéndome?

—Demasiado.

—Kaiba —le gruño.

Otro suspiro. —Desde que moriste, Wheeler.

Eso no es posible, _no puede_ ser posible. —No estaba remotamente cerca de ti, Saquito-de-dinero—. Si recuerdo bien, estaba mirando fijamente una luz blanca en aquél entonces.

Kaiba se ríe entre dientes. —Dije que te vi, no que realmente estuvieras ahí.

Ahora estoy confundido. — ¿Eh?

—Cada noche en mis sueños, te veía. Donde fuera que mirara te veía. En casa, en la escuela, en el trabajo… Te veía—, dice suavemente. Giro mi cabeza para mirarlo, pero aún estamos recargados en nuestras espaldas, así que no puedo ver su cara claramente.

—Demonios, Kaiba.

—Nunca me dejaste solo.

—Kaiba…

—Sabía que todo estaba en mi cabeza, así que te ignoré. Mokuba y Yuugi fueron los únicos que sospecharon que algo andaba mal.

Está peor de lo que pensaba. —Odio decirte esto, pero necesitas ayuda profesional, Kaiba.

— ¿Y tenerlo transmitido en las noticias de la noche? —él resopla—. Mis enemigos son lobos, Wheeler. Tener un hermano menor es una debilidad que apenas y puedo permitirme. Si tuvieran idea de mi… pequeño problema, mi hermano caería poco después que yo.

—Pero…

—Pero nada. No importa.

Y en el mundo de Kaiba, lo que él dice, se hace. — ¿Entonces cómo sabes que de verdad estoy aquí?

—Sencillo. Me tocaste. Fue… inesperado.

Claro, _inesperado_. No es la palabra que usaría.

— ¿Y qué sucedió en el baño? —me he estado preguntando sobre eso.

—Asumo que realmente fuiste tú el que escribió aquél mensaje corriente, ¿cierto?

—…Sí.

—Sobrerreaccioné, pero después me di cuenta de que mi alucinación tuya no podría haber hecho tal cosa, así que culpé a Yuugi.

—Espera… ¿me viste en el baño?

—Una alucinación —él entrecierra sus ojos hacia mí—. Que gritó como una niña. No serías tan degenerado como pararte ahí y verme bañarme, ¿o sí?

No debí sacar el tema. — ¡Por supuesto que no! Escribí mi mensaje y me fui —mejor cambio de tema—. ¿Y cuánto tiempo has estado oyéndome?

Aún sigue mirándome raro, pero responde mi pregunta. —Desde la noche que hablamos junto a tu tumba.

Lo fulmino con la mirada. — ¡¿Por qué no dijiste que podías?!

Él me regresa la mirada. Siento la mía hacerse débil y soy quien parpadea primero. — ¡Porque, _chihuahua_, creí que imaginaba cosas! Si la gente imaginaria en tu cabeza comenzara a hablarte, ¡¿qué harías tu?!

Ignorarlos y esperar que se vayan. De acuerdo, lo entiendo. —Jalar a Yuugi y decirle hola, por supuesto —le digo a Kaiba—. Y deja ya los insultos perrunos.

—Lo tendré en mente, chico perro —cierra los ojos y medio sonríe—. No es que importe. Seguramente me molestarás más de lo que cualquier alucinación pueda por el resto de mi vida, ¿o no cachorro?

—No lo haré —ojalá pudiera.

Él gira su cabeza hacia mí y enarca una ceja. — ¿El cachorrito tiene algo mejor que hacer? Di que es.

Aprieto los dientes. _Deja pasar el asunto del cachorrito, Joey, déjalo pasar._ —Ya que preguntaste, supongo que te diré —pero no quiero.

—Estoy esperando.

Cierro mis ojos. No me gusta decirle mis problemas a la gente. Son _mis_ problemas, así que _yo_ tengo que resolverlos. Pero si él quiere saber… —Esto no durará, Kaiba.

Kaiba se gira desde su lado para verme mejor. — ¿Qué es lo que no durará?

Aún sigo sobre mi espalda. No quiero mirarlo. —Yo. Una vez que desaparezca, me habré ido para siempre. No podrás seguir insultándome; jamás. Moriré por segunda vez.

Sorpresivamente se pone serio. —Dime.

Sí señor. —Yami dijo que soy un alma perdida. No puedo ir a ningún lugar porque arruiné lo de "seguir al Más Allá" y me convertí en fantasma. Cuando se me acabe el tiempo desapareceré en una nube de humo. Fin del juego. Más muerto que un muerto. —Aún sigo sin mirarlo.

—Eso pasará.

—Sip. Así que ni te preocupes, no te molestaré por mucho tiempo.

—Mírame Joey —me ordena.

Agh, estoy muy cansado para discutir con este hombre. Así que me muevo para encararlo. — ¿Qué?

Él tiene el ceño funcido. — ¿De verdad crees que te odio tanto para desearte algo peor que la muerte?

—Te daré un poco de crédito y diré "no".

—Qué generoso.

—Soy del tipo generoso.

Kaiba parece estar reflexionando algo en su cabeza. Finalmente se decide. —Déjame mostrarte algo —. Se irgue, baja de la cama y va hacia al vestidor sin encender la luz. Abre el último cajón y saca algo si ni siquiera mirarlo, como si lo hubiera hecho un millón de veces antes. Regresa a la cama y se sienta con no-sé-qué en su regazo.

Me incorporo. — ¿Qué es eso?

Él acaricia la tela de la prenda. Parece ser una camisa o un abrigo. —Después de tu muerte, nadie tuvo a bien darme algo para recordarte. Es entendible; era tu odiado enemigo. ¿Por qué habría de querer algo para recordarte?

—Tú dime. ¿Qué conseguiste? —Espero que no irrumpiera en mi departamento y robara mi ropa sucia o algo así.

—Ve por ti mismo. —Desenvuelve la prenda y la extiende entre nosotros.

La escaneo rápidamente. Es una gabardina raída con las orillas quemadas. —Yo no uso gabardinas, Kaiba. Eso no es mío.

Kaiba suspira y prende la lámpara de mesa para que pueda ver.

Ahora que la luz está encendida puedo ver que la gabardina solía ser azul oscuro. Ha sido lavada pero aún puedo las oxidadas manchas cafés que tiene en ella.

Oh no, no puede ser lo que creo que es. — ¿Es… eso es…?

Kaiba recoge el abrigo y lo abraza contra su pecho. Me mira. —Termina tus oraciones, Wheeler. Di lo que tengas que decir y acaba de una vez.

—Dime que esa no es la gabardina que usabas cuando me dispararon.

Kaiba gira sus ojos. —No, la gente muere sobre mí todo el tiempo y tengo un armario lleno de ropa ensangrentada—, dice sarcásticamente—. ¡_Por supuesto_ que esta es la gabardina que traía puesta cuando te desangraste hasta la muerte en mis brazos, perro estúpido! —la abraza aún más, mientras sigue viéndome—. Por un largo tiempo esto fue lo único que tenía de ti.

Y la está abrazando como si fuera un oso de peluche. Ewww. Es algo lindo, pero ewww. —Eso es grotesco, Kaiba. Tírala.

Él levanta una ceja. — ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

—Es asqueroso. —No puedo creer que haya conservado la gabardina en la que me desangré. Pero supongo que podría ser peor. Al menos no me desenterró. Espero. — ¿No tienes otros "recuerdos" míos, o si?

—Aparte del cadáver en el refrigerador, no.

Oh Dios mío, voy a vomitar.

Kaiba me hecha una mirada… y ahoga sus carcajadas en su "gabardina-recuerdo sangriento de Joey". Está estresado así que no lo mataré ahora.

Odio a este hombre. — ¡NO ES GRACIOSO!

Después de unos minutos finalmente se controla. — ¡La expresión en tu cara no tiene precio! —se ríe entre dientes. Bastardo. —No me gustas _tanto_, Wheeler.

—Tienes un sentido del humor enfermo, chico listo.

Él simplemente me sonríe, con esa mueca de superioridad que hace. —Lo que tú digas, chico perro; de hecho encontré algo que es más apropiado que _esto_ —, me dice mientras sostiene la gabardina.

— ¿No vas a hacer otra de tus bromitas, o si?

—Estoy hablando en serio—. Kaiba revuelve en sus bolsillos y saca una carta. — ¿Te es familiar esto?

Mi Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos. Entrecierro mis ojos. — ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

—Mmm… Yuugi debería cuidar mejor tu baraja, ¿no lo crees? Dejar caer todas esas cartas y creer que la gente simplemente va a devolvérselas después de haberlas levantado es poner mucha fe en la naturaleza humana—. Y ahí está otra vez, esa maldita sonrisa.

Tú. Kaiba. Maldito. Ricachón. — ¡DEVUÉLVESELO A YUUGI, IMBÉCIL! — Salto de la cama y trato de agarrar la carta.

Él se levanta también, agitando la carta sobre mi cabeza y riéndose porque es más alto. —No lo creo. ¿Y cómo vas a obligarme? — Tiene razón, no puedo agarrar la carta; soy un fantasma y _no puedo_ andar gastando mi energía.

—Yo… yo voy…— ¡Ajá! — ¡Le diré a Yami!

—Oh claro, nuestro fantasma experto. El tipo Egipcio muerto—, se burla. —Uno de tus compañeros fantasma—. Kaiba frunce el ceño y guarda la carta de nuevo en su pantalón, donde no puedo alcanzarla. Bueno, podría tratar, pero se vería raro. —De todos modos, ¿por qué sigue existiendo? Pensé que habías dicho que todos los fantasmas "mueren" después de un tiempo.

Supongo que ya acabamos de "jugar". Vuelvo a sentarme en la cama. —Él tiene el Rompecabezas para sobrevivir y dice que no se pueden compartir los artículos.

Kaiba se sienta junto a mí. —Entonces consíguete un rompecabezas o su equivalente. Podría ser un ojo o algo similar—, me sugiere.

Está tomando todo este asunto de la magia y los fantasmas muy bien. —Eres muy práctico con este asunto.

—Pegasus. Experimenté su magia en primera mano—, dice inexpresivamente.

—Oh, cierto—. Lo había olvidado. —Y no, no puedo conseguirme o hacerme un artículo del Milenio. Ya nadie sabe cómo hacerlos.

—Yo pensaría que un antiguo espíritu Egipcio que ya tiene uno, sabría cómo.

—Yo también pensé eso, pero la memoria de ese tipo es como queso Suizo. Ahí hay cosas, pero no muchas. No puede recordarlas.

—Eso es bastante… inoportuno—. Kaiba se levanta y comienza a caminar de un lado a otro. —Desafortunadamente no hay ningún otro espíritu Egipcio alrededor que pueda ayudarte.

Me doy un golpe en la frente. —Soy un idiota—, digo en un quejido.

—Siempre pensé eso.

No puedo creer que no se me ocurriera antes. Salto de la cama. — ¡No, de verdad soy un _idiota_! ¡Yami Yuugi no es el único!

Kaiba me sonríe. — ¿Oh? Me alegra que estemos de acuerdo.

— ¡No me refiero a eso! —Soy un gran, perdedor de tiempo idiota. Piensa, piensa. —Bakura. Él tiene el Anillo del Milenio. Con un espíritu en él. Uno Egipcio antiguo.

Kaiba parpadea. —Eso lo resuelve, entonces.

No puedo creer que fue tan fácil. Estoy en shock. —Supongo que iré a saludar a Bakura.

—Sí, es mejor que lo hagas—. Me mira fijamente. Lo miro fijamente. Él levanta la ceja.

Porqué estoy parado aquí como un idiota. Me dirijo hacia la puerta. — ¿Vienes?

Kaiba lo piensa, pero sacude la cabeza. —No. No debo dejar la mansión hasta que ese bastardo sea atrapado.

El tirador psicótico. Cierto. —Buena idea. Quédate aquí, Kaiba—. Me detengo antes de alcanzar la puerta. —Y gracias. Por ayudarme.

Él asiente. —Me dices cómo vas—. Se siente amable, lo suficiente para abrirme la puerta. Que caballeroso… ¡NO! Pero es un cambio agradable en vez de caminar a través de ella.

—Por supuesto. Oye Kaiba…

— ¿Qué?

Le dirijo una sonrisa traviesa. —Voy a seguir persiguiendo tu trasero.

Los labios de Kaiba se contraen, pero me deja tener la última palabra, al menos esta vez. Camino en el corredor oscuro y cuando estoy a cinco pasos de distancia, él dice algo.

—Nos veremos luego… _chihuahua_—. Me giro tan rápido que alcanzo a ver su maldita sonrisa en su cara; la luz de la lámpara muestra la brecha entre la puerta y su cuerpo. Después cierra la puerta.

¿Es de extrañar que lo odie?

* * *

><p>¿Qué tal, les gustó tanto como a mí? Será que tengo una vena yaoi irremediable pero en este capi me parece que hay demasiados gestos "afectivosamorosos" entre esos dos. Además de que se me hizo muy sentimental, el humor negro no falta pero creo que aquí podemos comenzar a ver el trasfondo de la relación y cómo se siente/sintió cada quien ante los acontecimientos. Los vemos más abiertos el uno con el otro y también expuestos (o al menos es mi percepción).

En cuanto a que fue difícil, para quien haya puesto atención se habrá dado cuenta de que este capítulo ya no tiene comillas "" para los diálogos, ahora estoy usando los guiones largos (tal como debía ser desde el principio, ya que esas son las reglas en español)y vaya que ha sido un lata. Me cuestioné a cada rato si iban bien, si los ponía como eran y todo eso. Aún no estoy del todo segura si está bien hecho y créanme cuando digo que preguntaré a profesionales de la materia, pero si no lo dejaba así no iba a subir nunca el capítulo (y no queremos eso verdad?) Así que si notan errores, por favor díganmelos para poder corregirlos. Ustedes podrán preguntarse porqué no lo había puesto. Sencillo (jeje me acordé de Kaiba), no me acomodaba y era mucho más fácil dejar las comillas, pero me dejaron un review en otra de mis traducciones (las cuales espero y me gustaría mucho que pudieran visitar y dejarme un review n_n) donde me recomendaban usar los guiones, y si bien yo ya estoy acostumbrada a leer tanto en español como en inglés, y por tanto ver las comillas, otros lectores no. He ahí la razón, un pequeño gesto hacia ustedes mis queridos lectores :) Para que se sientan más cómodos.

Como siempre en verdad deseo saber su opinión respecto a cómo va la historia y sus comentarios de la traducción. Les deseo un bonito fin de semana y espero que hayan disfrutado este capi.

Hasta la próxima (que con suerte y trabajo no será tan tardada como esta vez u.u)


	15. Charlando con un Egipcio

... original pertenece a D Draggy

* * *

><p>Al ir saliendo me encuentro con Mokuba. Ya debería estar dormido pero en lugar de eso está escondido en la esquina más cercana al dormitorio de Kaiba, con una expresión graciosa en su cara. Supongo que oyó a su hermano hablar conmigo. Seguramente sonaba como si Kaiba hablaba solo. Pobre Mokuba, su hermano mayor está más loco cada día. Heh, dejaré que Kaiba lidie con este pequeño problema. Tengo otras cosas de que preocuparme.<p>

Cosas como Bakura.

"Supongo que iré a saludar a Bakura". Sí, _claro._ No quería preocupar con esto a Kaiba, ¡pero no va a ser para nada sencillo! El otro Bakura son malas noticias. Problema con P mayúscula. No se parece en nada a Yami Yuugi. ¡Por todos los cielos, el tipo va por ahí convirtiendo a la gente en cartas! Ni siquiera quiero pensar en todas las otras cosas malas que ha hecho. Tengo que ser cuidadoso o podría acabar peor de lo que estoy. Si voy allá con un plan me irá mejor, así que pienso en dos. No son lo máximo, pero con suerte…

Logro llegar al edificio donde vive Ryou Bakura haciendo autoestop, floto hasta su departamento. Sólo he estado aquí una o dos veces pero aún recuerdo el número. El apartamento es pequeño comparado con la mansión de Kaiba, pero claro, _cualquier_ lugar es pequeño comparado con algo de él. ¡Todo aquí es muy estrecho! Eso, o tal vez sólo me estoy malcriando.

Las luces están apagadas. No me sorprende, qué hora era, como las 10 de la noche cuando salí de la casa. Probablemente ya van a dar las 11. Mala hora para visitar, pero es bastante fácil perder la noción del tiempo cuando eres un fantasma. Bueno, ya que estoy aquí mejor checo si está despierto. Nadie se duerme antes de media noche, ¿cierto?

Voy al cuarto de Bakura y camino hasta su cama.

Sip, está dormido, el pequeño santurrón, y sigue usando ese anillo suyo. Me sorprende que esa cosa no se atore con algo y lo ahorque mientras duerme. Y aquí tengo un problema con mi plan "decirle-hola-a-Bakura": él no puede ayudarme si está dormido. ¡Qué lata! Tal vez debería tratar de despertarlo.

Me agacho y le hablo bien fuerte al oído. — ¡Hey Bakura! Perdón por molestarte pero podrías, no sé, levantarte y ayudarme.

No contesta.

Demasiados problemas para eso. Bueno, la culpa es sólo mía por visitar en medio de la noche. De todos modos no me regaño demasiado por esto, al fin y al cabo Kaiba tampoco pensó que Bakura estaría dormido. Supongo que deberé ir a contarle las malas noticias, y pensar en mejor plan. Doy la media vuelta cuando –

–alguien envuelve mi cuello entre su brazo y me ahorca. Si respirara, habría dejado de hacerlo ante el agarre… —Pero si es la pequeña mascota muerta del faraón—, me gruñe el tipo en mi oído.

Le clavo mi codo en la entrepierna tan duro, que gruñe y me suelta. Me doy vuelta.

Es Bakura– no, no es él, – Bakura sigue durmiendo. Es el otro sujeto. El tipo egipcio muerto #2. Justo a quien buscaba.

Él me golpea en la rodilla y mi pierna se estira dolorosamente. Yo agarro un mechón de su cabello gris y lo jalo hacia mí, por lo que ambos terminamos en el suelo. Así que los espíritus pueden tocarse entre ellos. Muy bien, pero esto no me conviene ahora. Él me golpea en la cabeza y trata de morderme. Caray, Yami Bakura pelea sucio. Agarro el anillo y lo ahorco con la cadena. Que mal que los tipos muertos no se asfixien.

Y por cierto, qué pasa con estos muertos que me golpean cada vez que me ven.

Lo pateo y consigo quitármelo de encima, y estoy a punto de seguir golpeándolo cuando de repente me siento muy mareado y caigo de bruces. Él me patea en el estómago mientras estoy en el piso. Bastardo.

Me patea otra vez. Esto no me ayuda con mi mareo. —Detente ya. No vine aquí a pelear—. Exclamo entrecortadamente. El cuarto no para de girar. Un Bakura, dos Bakura, tres Bakura, wow, _cuatro_ Bakura…

Podrías decir que no me siento bien.

—Sí, viniste aquí por mi ayuda, ¿no es así? —sonríe burlonamente. Si sólo pudiera ponerme de pie, te borraría esa sonrisa de la cara, Bakura.

—Sí—. Me sostengo en mis manos y rodillas, y sacudo mi cabeza para despejarme. No me ayuda del todo, y apuesto a que luzco más patético. — ¡¿Por qué tenías que atacarme?!

—No aprecio el tener gente indeseada sobre mi huésped mientras duerme. ¿Y por qué habría de ayudarte, desgraciado? —se burla.

Me gusta más el Bakura amable, pero parece que sólo este sabe sobre los fantasmas. Por fin consigo ponerme de pie. Todo sigue moviéndose, pero ya puedo manejarlo. Veamos si el Plan A, funciona. —Vamos, ayuda a un pobre espíritu amigo, Yami Bakura. Puedo llamarte así, ¿verdad? —Le digo con mi mejor sonrisa.

Él resopla. —Ése no es mi nombre, pero servirá por ahora.

—Genial—. Hora de usar el encanto Wheeler. —Yami dice que voy a desaparecer. Necesito a alguien que me haga un Artículo del Milenio o algo similar para no esfumarme, pero él no puede. Así que ayúdame tú, quieres.

—Déjame pensar—. Lo medita mientras me quedo parado. — ¡Por supuesto que no, tonto! —Se ríe en mi cara. Es malvado el tipo.

— ¿Lo harías si dijera por favor? —Vale la pena intentarlo.

—Ve con tu preciado faraón y arrodíllate ante él. Tal vez eso sacuda su memoria—dice desdeñosamente. —Tu destino no me importa, chico.

Demasiadas esperanzas en el Plan A. Pero lo que dijiste encaja perfectamente en el B, Yami Bakura. Pero debo hacerlo bien.

Muevo mi cabeza como si estuviera dándome por vencido. —Claro, ya sabía que no serías capaz de ayudarme.

Yami Bakura entrecruza sus brazos. —Y no te equivocaste.

Meto mis manos en mis bolsillos. Aún sigo usando mi uniforme de la escuela, qué mal. Voy a estar atrapado en esta cosa para siempre, genial. —Quiero decir, no sé que estaba pensando.

Resoplido. —Claramente eres más estúpido de lo que aparentas.

Asiento y actúo como un 'perro tonto'. Espero que Kaiba nunca descubra esto. —Tienes razón. Además, si Yami Yuugi no pudo ayudarme, no hay forma de que _tú_ puedas.

Está comenzando a enojarse. Y está agarrando su anillo.

Tranquilo, quédate tranquilo. —No te ofendas amigo—, digo rápidamente— pero si _él_ no puede recordar cómo salvarme NO HAY FORMA de que tú puedas—. Agrando mis ojos, y finjo admiración en mi voz. — ¡Estamos hablando de _Yami Yuugi_! ¿Lo llamaste Faraón, verdad? —. Yami Bakura me asiente secamente. —Si él no puede, entonces nadie podrá. ¡Él es el Faraón!

Él entrecierra sus ojos. —No dije que no fuera capaz, sólo que ejilo no hacerlo—. Tiene sus manos en puños. Claramente odia a Yami Yuugi.

Sólo un poco más… Empiezo a caminar, cabeza gacha, manos en los bolsillos. Mirada de perrito pateado. Esto lo aprendí de Yuugi. Siempre funciona. —Nah, está bien, no tienes que fingir. Tu memoria es peor que la suya, lo entiendo.

Yami Bakura luce como si fuera a explotar. — ¡El Faraón es _nada_ comparado conmigo! —sisea.

Lo tengo. —Me estás bromeando—. Trato de lucir inocente, o al menos no demasiado culpable. Si se le ocurre que lo estoy engañando…

Pero se la cree completamente. —Este "Yami Yuugi" podrá ser un duelista formidable, pequeño tonto, pero no sabe nada. ¡Absolutamente NADA! —me grita el espíritu.

—No lo sé…— Pongo una cara de "¿Yami Yuugi no es tan genial? ¡No lo puedo creer!"

Yami Bakura está a punto de decirme algo, pero el Bakura que duerme se mueve un poco y despierta. Yami Bakura y Yo estamos haciendo un poquitín de ruido, después de todo. No puedo creer que me olvidé completamente del tipo durmiente.

El espíritu de la Sortija del Milenio lo fulmina con la mirada, el Anillo brilla, y el Bakura lindo deja de moverse. Espero que esté bien.

—Ahora, dónde estaba… Ah sí—. Yami Bakura me da la sonrisa más perversa que he visto. — ¿Realmente confías tanto en el pequeño Faraón? ¿En ése enano creído? —dice burlonamente. — ¡Bah! Yo te diré lo que ese inútil puede hacer.

Bingo. Joey Wheeler, eres el mejor.

* * *

><p>Ah, lo sé. Casi dos meses después vengo con un capítulo corto y nada interesante. Bueno, realmente no me quejaré con ustedes ni pondré excusas, de todos modos no van a dejar review.<p>

En otras noticias, el fic ya cumplió un año! Y les deseo lo mejor en este 2013.

Un agradecimiento especial a **MadeInJapan87** que me dió el aliciente final para terminar este capítulo, y a **Lirit Choiseul** que me hizo sentir mal por no haberlo subido, y que aparte está enferma X(


	16. Esto Por Aquello

**Estar Muerto No Es Fácil**

_Being Dead Ain't Easy_

**Traducción**

Historia original de _D Draggy_

* * *

>Capítulo Dieciseis: Esto Por Aquello.<p>.<p>

Nos movemos hacia a la sala para dejar dormir a Bakura. Sólo hay un lugar para sentarse - como dije antes, el departamento es diminuto - y Yami Bakura lo está ocupando. Yo me conformo con recargarme en la pared que está enfrente de él.

No puedo quitarme la sensación de que esto es demasiado fácil. Me va a ayudar así como así. Yami "Malvado" Bakura va a ayudarme.

Él tamborilea sus dedos en el descansabrazos, con gesto aburrido. —Entonces, exactamente ¿qué quieres saber?

Hombre, ¿por dónde empiezo? —Yami Yuugi dice que necesito un Artículo del Milenio para "anclar" mi alma. Sin ancla no puedo quedarme. Pero dice que ya nadie sabe cómo hacerlos.

Él suspira y me trata como a un idiota. —Te lo preguntaré otra vez: ¿Qué. Quieres. Saber?

Entrecierro mis ojos. No me gusta su actitud, pero no voy a empezar a quejarme. —Supongo que sería cómo puedo hacer un artículo del milenio, un lo-que-sea milenario.

Resopla y se burla. —Con que un lo-que-sea milenario, vaya —su postura cambia y habla directo al grano—. Sería mejor si me dijeras exactamente cómo llegaste a tu estado actual.

Bastante fácil. —Creo que todo estaba bien hasta que… uh, tropecé con algo. Oí a Kaiba y miré abajo. Después caí justo en la mitad de mi funeral.

Él frunce el ceño. — ¿Tú… caíste? ¿Sólo así?

—Ajá.

—Sólo tropezar con algo no sería suficiente para interrumpir tu viaje al otro mundo. Detener a un alma de ir al más allá requiere un esfuerzo —se agarra su mandíbula, pensando—. A menos… —suelta su cara. Sonríe. Tiene algo en mente, estoy seguro—. …Ya veo. Es muy… interesante.

¿Te importaría compartirlo, Bakura? — ¿Qué es interesante?

Yami Bakura me sonrié burlonamente. Me ignora y comienza a hablarme de otra cosa. —Hmmm. Por mucho que me molesta decirlo, tengo que admitir que el Faraón tiene razón. El conocimiento paa elaborar los artículos del milenio sólo le pertenecía a él y sus sacerdotes… —Yami Bakura niega con su cabeza–. Los sacerdotes recuerdan aún menos. Realmente es algo triste.

¿Qué, acaso hay sacerdotes egipcios pululando por ahí? No importa, no debo distraerme ahorita. — ¡Pero tú todavía tienes tus memorias!

— ¡Eso no cambia nada, tonto!

Entonces este tipo no es un sacerdote. —Quiere decir que no sabes.

Niega con su cabeza. —Sé lo básico, pero eso no es suficiente.

Cierro mis ojos y estrello mi cabeza contra la pared. —Genial, simplemente… genial. —Mírenme, salto de alegría.

Trata de sonreírme amigablemente. No le funciona. El maldito está disfrutando esto. —Mis más sinceras disculpas, pero incluso si yo fuera el Faraón, no podría hacer ningún artículo milenario.

Entonces mejor le pregunto. — ¿Por qué no? No es que importe, claro.

—En realidad es bastante simple —su sonrisa malvada, otra vez. ¿Soy yo, o a este tipo le está gustando romperme las esperanzas?—. Los Siete Artículos fueron creados con la energía de seis poderosos sacerdotes y el todo poderoso Faraón. Se requirió combinar toda esa energía oscura para lograrlo, y al hacerlo sellaron las puertas al Reino de las Sombras con cada artículo. Cuánto poder —su mirada se pierde en el pasado—. Recuerdo que el cielo se turnó negro, tanto que no podían verse las estrellas. Por una eternidad todo fue oscuridad. Fue una vista admirable.

—Sí, me imagino —y en aquél entonces tampoco tenían linternas.

Él vuelve a la realidad. —Pero ahora, ahora… —aprieta sus puños—. ¡Los poderes de las sombras están tan débiles que no sirven para nada más que ridículos trucos! —Grita—. No hay forma de crear un Artículo del Milenio en esta época. ¡Todo ese poder desperdiciado!

Sorprendente lo que no te enseñan en la escuela, ¿no creen? Yo prestaría más atención a la clase si nos hablaran sobre los poderes de las sombras y los Artículos del Milenio. Aún así, esto no resuelve nada. —Sí, es una pena, gracias por la lección de historia. Entonces, ¿vas a decirme algo que me sirva o qué?

Él se relaja, termina de una vez su parloteo. —No exactamente. Tú querido Faraón tiene un poco de razón, pero se equivoca totalmente en lo demás.

Muy bien, si él tiene razón sobre los artículos milenarios, ¿en qué se equivoca? —Ya no entendí.

En realidad no necesitas un Artículo del Milenio. Cualquier objeto sirve —me sonríe. Personalmente desearía que no lo hiciera. Es malditamente escalofriante—. Yo mismo he sellado incontables almas dentro de insignifcantes objetos como figuras de juegos y cartas.

Apuesto a que sí, maldito enfermo. Te haría pagar por eso, pero aún necesito tu ayuda. —Eso no es lo que estoy buscando. Me gustaría ser capaz de salir a voluntad.

— ¿Oh? ¿Te gustaría? —Finge sorpresa—. Si así lo quieres, podría sellarte permanentemente en el sofá. Sería más sencillo.

¡Está jugando conmigo! — ¡No te hagas el tonto, Bakura! —le ladro—. Por supuesto que quiero ser capaz de salir.

—Ah. Eso… lo complica.

¡Entonces, puede o no puede hacerlo! No tengo tiempo para desperdiciarlo. — ¡Qué tan difícil puede ser!

—Bueno, exactamente no es difícil. Es sólo que tomaría tanto esfuerzo de mi parte que no veo porqué debería molestarme en hacerlo.

— ¡Dijiste que me ayudarías! —le gruño.

Él niega con su dedo índice. —Dije que te diría lo que el Faraón no pudo. Ya lo hice.

— ¡Pero…! —no me la creo.

—Y tus patéticos intentos de engañarme para que te ayudara fueron bastante divertidos. Te felicito por tus esfuerzos. —Él me da tres aplausos secos—. Como diría mi huésped, "¡Qué buen show!"

No engañé a nadie. Mi ego está resentido. —Así que pasaste un buen rato riéndote de mí. ¿Y ahora qué, vas a echarme a patadas? —esto fue un total desperdicio de tiempo.

—No dije eso —me está mirando como si… como si quisiera algo. No me gusta esto—. Si hicieras algo que valga la pena, estaría encantado de ayudarte con tu pequeño problema.

No hay mucho que pueda ofrecerle. Y me sigue sonriendo. Luce totalmente mal en la cara de Bakura. — ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Es algo muy simple, en realidad.

Si fuera algo fácil no me estaría sonriendo así. —Dilo de una vez.

—Ya que insistes… —él extiende su brazo sobre el respaldo del sofá como si nada—. Siempre he sido… una especie de coleccionista. Un recolector de tesoros raros y antiguos. Tesoros como la Sortija del Milenio.

—Quieres decir que eres un ladrón de mala muerte —me estoy cansando de esto—. ¿Cuál es tu punto?

—Yo prefiero el término "Cazador de tesoros" —él acaricia la Sortija—. Me gustaría agregar el Rompecabezas del pequeño Yuugi a mi colección.

— ¿Ah, si? —no me gusta esto.

—Sí. Me sería de mucha utilidad si usaras tus poderes fantasmas para visitar a Yuugi Motou y decirme cuando está durmiendo, o cuando su guardián esté ocupado en algo —sus ojos brillan de malicia—. Él estaría vulnerable y su Rompecabezas sería fácil de tomar.

Ajá. —Yuugi es mi amigo, estúpido.

Él finge no escucharme. —Te aseguro que él nunca sabría que lo traicionaste. Nunca me vería venir, y una vez que el contenedor esté neutralizado, nuestro querido Faraón no sería capaz de contratacar.

Estoy muerto, estoy desesperado, pero NO HAY FORMA de que ayude a Yami Bakura. No así. Nunca de esta forma. —No hay trato, Yami Bakura —le escupo.

Él resopla. — ¡Chico tonto! Estamos hablando de la preservación de tu alma. ¿Realmente vale tan poco para ti?

—No. Yuugi vale mucho más que eso —y eso es todo. Ni siquiera voy a perder mi tiempo en dirigirme a la puerta. Un poco de concentración y comienzo a traspasar el suelo. No puedo esperar para irme de aquí.

Lo oigo decir "Piénsalo, chico" antes de que mi cabeza deje el cuarto.

No lo creo, Yami Bakura.

* * *

><p><em>Aquí yace un capítulo genial para que lo disfruten en el fin de semana :)<em>

_Saludos!_


	17. Lo Que Tú No Dices

**Estar Muerto No Es Fácil**

_Being Dead Ain't Easy_

**Traducción**

Historia original de _D Draggy_

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo Diecisiete: Lo Que Tú No Dices.<span>

.

Camino hacia el cuarto de Kiaba y atravieso su puerta, totalmente agotado. Él está sentado frente a su computadora escribiendo algo. Da un sorbo a la taza negra que está en su escritorio. Debe ser café o quizás aceite de motor. Él hace una mueca y casi lo escupe, pero termina tragándolo de todos modos. Supongo que sí era aceite.

―Hola, Kaiba.

Él se gira su silla hacia mí. —Hey, chico perro—, dice fríamente. Tiene unas ojeras enormes bajo los ojos. Kaiba luce fatal y no lo digo sin razón. Checho el reloj: 2:55 am. Vaya que me tomé mi tiempo en regresar. ¿Se quedó despierto por mí? Él toma un poco más de su aceite.

―Vete a dormir, ñoño. Son casi las 3 de la mañana.

— ¿Y perderme tu fascinante historia de antiguos egipcios muertos y de magia perdida y olvidada? Creo que no. —Traga un poco más de su brebaje asqueroso. —La expectación me está matando. Temo que mi corazón vaya a explotar.

Ja. Ja. Ja. —Basta de sarcasmo, Kaiba. No estoy de humor.

Él baja su taza. — ¿Qué sucedió?

Me aviento de panza abajo a la cama y después me giro sobre mi espalda. —Hablamos. Él sabe cómo ayudarme pero yo no estaba a su altura, así que me fui. —Cierro mis ojos. —Estamos donde empezamos.

Kaiba entrecierra sus ojos. — ¿A qué te refieres con "no estaba a su altura"?

¿No puede un fantasma echarse una siesta? —Su precio era muy alto. Él quería… —un momento, mejor no le digo a Kaiba; a él no le agrada Yuugi. No puede saber qué es lo que dirá. —No importa lo que quería. Dije no. Fin de la historia.

—Huh. —Kaiba me mira. — ¿Qué podría querer un espíritu egipcio?

—No necesitas saber. —Oh genial, esa fue una mala respuesta. Ahora se va a estar preguntando.

—Si es dinero, podría prestarte un poco.

—No es dinero. Déjalo.

—No, no sería dinero. ¿Por qué un egipcio muerto querría dinero? —se lo pregunta. Y empieza a tratar de averiguarlo por sí mismo. — ¿Poder, quizás? ¿Prestigio? O quizás algo más que le diera estas cosas… —Kaiba es demasiado listo para su bien. —Algo como-

— ¡DIJE: DÉJALO!

Kaiba luce atónito. Bueno, tan atónito como puede lucir. — ¿Cuál es tu problema, Wheeler? Si no quieres mi ayuda, tan sólo dilo.

Yo… no herí los sentimientos de Kaiba. Él está bien, ¿cierto? Él está… tan sólo agarro mi cabello entre mis manos. —Hombre, Kaiba, no quise que sonara así. Sólo estoy cansado, ¿entiendes? —Y es verdad. Pero estar acostado realmente me ayuda.

Kaiba se levanta de la silla y camina hacia mí. Me observa lentamente, grabando cada detalle. Me siento como si estuviera en venta. —Ahora que lo mencionas, luces… bastante mal. —Se acerca aún más y se detiene justo al lado de la cama.

En realidad, luces mucho peor que cuando te fuiste. —Me frunce el ceño. — ¿Qué hiciste, perro estúpido?

¿Luzco peor? Me siento en la cama y sostengo mis manos frente a mi cara. Lucen igual para mí. — ¿Cómo lucía antes? —Real. Sólido. —Él agarra mi mano y la pone entre las suyas. —Pero ahora, puedo ver a través de ti.

Tiene razón.

No lo había notado antes, no _quería_ notrarlo antes, pero efectivamente, puedo ver su mano a través de la mía. Esto está _mal_. Quiero decir, sé que estoy muerto, pero no _muerto_ muerto, ¿por algo sigo aquí, no? La cosa es, que no me siento muerto. No sé que se supone que debo sentir, pero esto no puede ser. No puede. ¡No puedo estar desapareciendo! ¡Tan sólo han sido dos, tal vez tres semanas…!

—_la mayoría de los fantasmas no duran más de un mes, y eso a lo mucho!_

—Tan sólo estoy cansado. No significa nada.

Él entrecierra sus ojos. —Con un _demonio_ que es nada. —Se está enojando.

—Es totalmente normal. Nada de que preocuparse, Kaiba. —No lo estoy convenciendo. Ni a mí tampoco.

— ¡Estabas bien cuando te fuiste! —Aún sostiene mi mano.

— ¡Tal vez me excedí un poco!

— ¿Te excediste un poco? ¡¿Te excediste un poco?! ¡¿QUÉ HICISTE, JOEY WHEELER?! —me grita. Y está apretando mi mano demasiado fuerte. Voy a terminar como el teléfono de su oficina.

Yo jalo mi mano con fuerza. — ¡NADA! ¡TUVE UN PELEA CON BAKURA, OK! —le contesto gritando.

—No, no está bien —Kaiba luce… luce como si… ni siquiera puedo describirlo. —Él te hizo esto.

— ¡Me lo hice yo mismo! —Y si tengo una pelea con Kaiba, voy a terminar peor. —Me exhausté, me mareé y eso es todo. Sólo necesito… recostarme un rato.

— ¿Y esto sucede cada vez que te exhaustas?

—… Tal vez. Sólo me ha pasado dos veces hasta ahora.

Me da la espalda. —Tendría que haber ido contigo, con criminal suelto o no —, me dice después de un momento.

No lo entiendo. Realmente no lo entiendo. Me insulta, me golpea, y ahora dice que está preocupado por mí. Dice que me ve a donde sea que vaya. — ¿Por qué te importa, Kaiba? ¿Por qué te importa?

—Ya hemos hablado de esto, Wheeler.

—Pues dilo otra vez.

Se voltea hacia mí. — ¡No te odio lo suficiente para dejarte morir de esa manera, perro tonto! ¿Es tan difícil entenderlo? Se sube a la cama y se mueve hasta estar justo enfrente de mí. — ¿Necesito hacerlo más claro? —dice con esa voz tan letal suya.

Uno no conoce el miedo hasta no tener a un Kaiba furioso a cinco centímetros de tu cara. Tan cerca que puedo sentir su aliento. — ¡Muy bien, hazlo! —le digo. Y me hago el valiente. —Soy sólo un perro tonto, después de todo.

—Sí, sí lo eres. Muy bien. Déjame ponerlo así —. De repente Kaiba me agarra y me acerca a él. Yo me estremezco. Sus uñas se hunden en mi sudadera. Eso duele.

—No. Te. Quiero. Muerto —me sisea. Luce realmente enojado, pero sus ojos azules están rojos, tal vez por no dormir, pero tienen una emoción que no puedo descifrar. Él es tan difícil de entender; no creo que lo haga a propósito. Estoy asustado a más no poder. No sé si quiere apretarme el pescuezo o qué. Me está mirando fijamente. ¿Qué es lo que ve en mis ojos? No tengo idea y además está muy cerca. Si se acerca un paso más me va a besar por accidente.

Y al fin me suelta.

Me tambaleo y finalmente caigo de sentón en la cama. Aún puedo sentir sus manos sobre mis hombros. Es como si hubiera sido atrapado por las garras de un animal salvaje.

Él regresa a su computadora y continúa trabajando.

Hay dos preguntas girando en mi mente. Número uno: ¿Qué demonios fue eso? Ni siquiera voy a preguntar porque seguro que se pone loco otra vez, pero demonios. Tal vez fue el café.

Pregunta número dos: ¿Cómo es que Kaiba pudo tocarme? Él no es un fantasma. A menos que haya algo que no me esté diciendo.

Buenas preguntas, _excelentes _preguntas… que no puedo realizar ahora. Incluso estoy más cansado de lo que estaba antes. Otra escenita como esa y voy a estar en graves problemas.

Los minutos pasan. Tick. Tick. Tick. Todo está en mi cabeza, por supuesto. El reloj es digital.

No lo puedo soportar más. — ¿Qué estás haciendo ahora, Kaiba?

—Trabajo. De la Corporación Kaiba. No está… no está tan bien como me gustaría. —Tap tap tap. Gulp por la taza. ¿Dónde quedó todo el drama anterior? —También estoy buscando todas las maneras posibles de mantenerte vivo.

Un poco tarde para eso, Kaiba. —Ya estoy muerto, niño rico.

Tengo el presentimiento de que va a rodar los ojos. —Lo que digas, Wheleer. Estoy tratando de encontrar una manera de impedir que empeores.

— ¡Son las cuatro treinta de la mañana, por todos los cielos! Vete a la cama de una vez. —Espera, retiro eso. Definitivamente no voy a dormir aquí con él. Bueno, no exactamente dormir con él, pero aún así…

—No tiene caso. No podré dormir. Sólo acuéstate ahí y trata de estar más muerto, ¿entendido?

—ok, tú eres el jefe, loco, pero el jefe. De todos modos ya me estoy sintiendo mejor, así que lamentarás haberte metido conmigo.

—Buen perro. Ahora cállate y descansa.

Así que sólo cierro mis ojos y me quedo acostado en la cama de Kaiba, escuchando como golpetea el teclado, escuchando como trabaja hasta llegar la mañana.

* * *

><p>Ahhhh esto es horrible. No actualizaba desde febrero, FEBRERO!<p>

Me siento súper mal, sobre todo porque a este capítulo le faltaban como tres párrafos y ser pasado a la computadora, para que estuviera listo para ser publicado.

las buenas noticias son que estoy a punto de terminar el trimestre en la universidad y ya estoy teniendo tiempo libre :) yey!

eso significa que estaré subiendo capítulos más seguido y adelantando para cuando entre otra vez a clases, así como seguir subiendo mis proyectos de otras traducciones de Yu-Gi-Oh!

Dénse una vuelta por mí perfil y chéquenlas :) las historias están geniales (por algo me animé a traducirlas!)

Y respecto al capítulo, ahhhhhh AMÉ LA PARTE EN DONDE LE DICE QUE NO LO QUIERE MUERTO! fue tan puppyshipping el momento. estúpidos los dos por no darse cuenta de que se quieren o al menos se importan. pero hey! ya estamos viendo más sentimientos en desarrollo!

nos estamos viendo :)


	18. Pequeña Familia Feliz

**Estar Muerto No Es Fácil**

_Being Dead Ain't Easy_

**Traducción**

Historia original de _D Draggy_

* * *

><p>Capítulo Dieciocho: Pequeña Familia Feliz.<p>

Pasamos los días siguientes sin hacer nada, yo acostado por todos lados mientras Kaiba anda de un lado a otro como un loco investigando por ahí, otras cosas por allá, y llamándome por apodos cuando sea que tenga un descanso. Toma siestas de dos horas en las ocasiones en que se queda dormido en su escritorio. No sale de la mansión para nada, "porque ése asesino aún está suelto, _chihuahua_. Ayudarte es simplemente una forma de pasar el tiempo". Eso sería más convincente si no me estuviera diciendo una y otra vez que no me quiere ido. Hace un berrinche todas las veces que voy al exterior. O cuando camino. O con cualquier cosa que haga. Realmente está muy, muy preocupado. Y totalmente jodido.

Mokuba también se está quedando en casa. Al lunático homicida no le importa a qué Kaiba le vuele la cabeza. No es tan malo por que los amigos del niño vienen y le dejan su tarea.

En parte es bueno que el pequeño hombrecito esté aquí. Es un chico listo. Kaiba lo está dejando ayudar con el proyecto "Salve el alma de Joey". Hay libros e impresiones de la computadora esparcidos por toda la sala de estar. Kaiba-El-Zombie-Viviente realmente necesita ayuda extra, pero no me dejará hacer nada. Incluso se asegura de que Mokuba no trabaje demasiado duro. Entonces, al final le terminó diciendo a su hermano menor. Hubiera sido difícil no hacerlo, con todos esos gritos al aire todo el tiempo.

Kaiba me estaba dando la regañiza de mi vida por andar paseando por el pasillo cuando se suponía que debía estar descansando en la cama como un buen perro. ¡No puedo quedarme en la cama por horas sin hacer nada! Estábamos –bueno, _él_ estaba–poniéndose bastante ruidoso. Ninguno de los dos vimos a Mokuba entrar hasta que habló. Fue algo como esto:

_—Uh, hermano…_

_Kaiba parpadea y pretende que no estoy ahí. — ¿Qué sucede, Mokuba? Estoy bastante ocupado._

_Mokuba mira alrededor, no ve nada pero su hermano está cerca de una pared. —Um, sí…Bueno, yo me estaba preguntando…_

_― ¿Preguntando?_

_―Tú sabes, sobre el espejo y Joey en el baño y ahora estás hablando solo todo el tiempo y sé que crees que sólo soy un niño y que no entiendo las cosas, pero está bien si me dices, ¿de acuerdo? —le responde._

_Otro parpadeo. — ¿Te importaría repetir eso?_

_—Te dije que Joey está aquí y tengo razón, ¿cierto? Esa vez que él escribió en el espejo. Realmente era él, ¿verdad? ¡Y tú puedes verlo!_

_Kaiba entiende de lo que está hablando. Me fulmina con la mirada como si todo esto fuera mi culpa. Oh esperen, lo es. —Ya dile de una vez, Kaiba._

_Luce como si quisiera discutir, pero al final asiente hacia mí y camina hacia su hermano. —Tenías razón sobre Joey. Ese cachorro tonto sigue aquí—, finalmente lo admite._

_— ¡Ja! Lo sabía._

Así que, sí, ahora sabe. No puede verme pero sabe.

Mokuba es un niño excepcional. Un niño normal estaría gritando mientras huye ahora mismo. Pero a veces olvido que él es un Kaiba, pero es igual de inteligente que su hermano, incluso más. Cuando crezca realmente será alguien sorprendente. Simplemente asombroso, y me refiero al tipo bueno de asombroso, no al "Seto Kaiba fenómeno asombroso".

Estoy desapareciendo un poco más cada día. Sólo un poco, pero Kaiba se da cuenta al igual que yo. Hemos tratado todo y nada funciona. El tipo con la sangre de vaca y las plumas fue divertido a pesar de todo. Hay algunos rituales del antiguo egipcio que parecen ser lo que buscamos, pero mucha información sobre las instrucciones falta. Ni siquiera podemos intentar adivinar.

Así que ahora mismo estoy recostado en el sofá de la sala, sintiéndome mal y cansado, mientras Kaiba me grita. Otra vez.

—Tan sólo dale a ese maldito Egipcio lo que sea que quiera y deja que te ayude —. Hemos discutido esto al menos ya diez veces.

— ¡NO!

—Entonces dime lo que él quiere, Wheeler, y yo se lo daré.

— ¡NO! ¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo, Kaiba?! ¡CON UN CARAJO QUE NO!

― Tú, patético saco de pulgas, ¡MÍRATE!

— ¿Uh, hermano? —Mokuba está hojeando un libro de vudú o algo parecido, y luce un poco dolido.

Kaiba se calla y va hacia él. —Lo siento, Mokuba, no me refería a tí —. Le acaricia la cabeza/le sacude el cabello. — ¿Has encontrado algo?

—No… —Esto debe ser muy duro para el chico. Tiene mucha fe en su hermano mayor. Mokuba no puede verme ni oírme.

El teléfono suena y Kaiba me mira fijamente antes de contestar. —Kaiba.

Pausa.

No se ve contento. — ¿Estás seguro? Este no es un buen momento.

Pausa.

—Bien. Estaré ahí en veinte minutos —. Cuelga el teléfono, toma aire, y llama a la limo para que pasen por él. Agarra su gabardina y se dirige hacia la entrada principal, cogiendo su portafolio mientras camina.

Un momento, ¡se supone que no debe ir a ninguna parte! — ¿Qué sucede, Kaiba?

— ¿Hermano?

Kaiba abre la cerradura de la puerta. —Lo siento, pero tengo que ir a trabajar.

_¡Ir a trabajar! _Me levanto del sofá. Eso me marea, pero lo escondo. ― ¡Estás totalmente _loco_! ¡Hay un tipo por ahí suelto que quiere matarte! —le grito.

— ¡Pero no puedes! —le discute Mokuba.

—Tengo que. La compañía me necesita.

—La compañía puede joderse ella sola, por todo lo que me importa, Kaiba! ¡Quédate!

Él sonríe burlonamente. —Interesante imagen mental, Wheeler, pero físicamente imposible.

Mokuba mira a su hermano y trata de entender a lo que está respondiendo. — ¡Lo que sea que Joey dijo! —dice firmemente. Mokuba es genial.

Kaiba lo fulmina con la mirada. —Espero que no, Mokuba, o tendré que lavarte la boca —. Y después me fulmlina a mí. —Tú también. Cuida tu lenguaje en compañía de mi hermano.

— ¡No puedes hacer nada si no te quedas, hermano!

Es peor que eso. — ¡No puedes hacer nada si estás muerto, Kaiba! Ese tipo sigue allá fuera.

— ¡No tengo opción, entiéndanlo ustedes dos! Si falto otro día, Kaiba Corp estará arruinada.

— ¡De todos modos no puedes trabajar! ¡Luces peor que yo!

―Sinceramente dudo eso, chico-perro.

—...Hermano.

Kaiba se arrodilla y mira a directamente a los ojos de Mokuba. ―De verdad lo siento hermanito, pero realmente no tengo opción—, dice suavemente. —Tú estarás a salvo aquí mientras yo estoy fuera. Volveré, no te preocupes.

—Pero-

Se levanta y abre la puerta. ―Te veré después, lo prometo.

Y se va.

Quiero seguirlo. El tipo ha estado viviendo a base de café y pan. Lo va a terminar golpeando un camión o alguna otra cosa.

Pero no estoy en buena forma. Continuo empeorando. Y si voy…

— ¿Joey?

¿Mokuba me está hablando? Lo miro. Él está mirando a todos lados. ― ¿Si, peque?

—Sé que no puedo oírte, y no sé si tú puedes oírme, aunque Seto dice que si puedes. Espero que puedas—, Mokuba lo dice al aire. Mira sus pies. —Mi hermano no lo dirá, pero… pero no creo que encontraremos algo a tiempo para salvarte, Joey. Él se está esforzando tanto y no puede lograrlo.

Ya me había dado cuenta. Kaiba debe estar volviéndose loco. Odia cuando no puede conseguir algo. —Está bien, Mokuba.

Mokuba vuelve a su silla y abraza sus rodillas. —…Nunca antes lo he visto así, nunca… Sé que no está loco. Sé que realmente estás aquí… pero… no debería ir él solo allá afuera—. Dice llorando. —Quiero que regrese.

¿Sabes qué? Yo también. Pero sólo porque Mokuba lo quiere.

—Tengo… tengo miedo, Joey. ¿Y si no regresa? ¿Y si ese hombre intenta matarlo… —Está empezando a temblar. Pobre niño. —Él siempre ha estado ahí. Siempre hemos estado juntos… —Puedo ver las lágrimas resbalando por su cara. — ¿Y si no vuelve, Joey? ¿Qué voy a hacer?

Eres un desgraciado, Seto Kaiba. Sí, tu trabajo es importante pero haces llorar a tu hermano. ¿Qué te sucede?

Tomo una decisión. Es fácil tomarla. —No te preocupes, chibi—. Me paro enfrente de su cuerpecito y le hago una promesa. —Joey se encargará de que no se mate. Iré tras su estúpido trasero y lo arrastraré hasta aquí.

A gritos y a patadas si es necesario.

* * *

><p>actualización 26 sep: bueno aquí ya está la parte que faltaba del capítulo. mis disculpas por el retraso.<p>

-.-

Bueno, la verdad es que aunque estoy de vacaciones dos cosas me han retrasado. uno, que estoy en un protocolo de investigacion de epicondilitis bilateral (enfermedad del tendon en el codo) y me inyectaron botox (toxina butolinica) en el brazo derecho y entonces mi brazo derecho no funciona al 100 por ahora. mis dedos no responden al estirarlos y no tienen fuerza por lo que escribir en la compu se me dificulta.

la otra, que compre una tele (tenia casi 2 años sin una) y estuve viendo peliculas como posesa.

iré publicando los capitulos aunque sean cortos para no mantenerlas esperando por mucho.


End file.
